When all is said and Done
by Gudinne
Summary: For three characters life never seems to go there way. In order to gain all they want they have to work together despite the bumps in the road. Parings: JayEbony, JavaRam, and SivaLex.
1. Day 1

**When all is Said and Done**

**Summary**: AU Fic about the all the characters lives and how they mix if they virus hadn't have come along. Mainly the troubles of three. From romance, to fitting in, to having bad breaks in life- how three siblings who hate each others guts finally get together to get the revenge they so richly deserve and want in life- while becoming better allies than they ever thought possible.

**Author's Note**: Each part is going to switch the main character between the three sisters ((Ebony, Java, and Siva)). No, it's not point of view fic- it's still third but the primary leader switches each time. Most of the time- their story will not be in the same chapter or at the same time but for this first chapter it'll have all three views and all during the same time.

**Disclaimer:** Which I forgot to insert earlier- I don't anything it all belongs to Cloud 9 and the writers of the show. Ugh.

**Cast of Characters:**

Main: Ebony, Java, and Siva; Leading Men: Jay, Ram, and Lex; Supporting: Amber, Martin ((Zoot)), Trudy, Salene, Pride, Patch, Dee, Slade, Tai-san, Ved, Cloe, and Mega. Honourable mentions: Ruby, Ryan, Bray, Brady, and baby Bray and maybe others.

Pairings: Java/Ram, Siva/Lex, Ebony/Jay, Ved/Cloe, Amber/Bray, Trudy/Martin, Salene/Pride, Patch/Dee, and Slade/Ruby and a few shocking surprises towards the end.

Ages ((based on guessing)):

21-22: Java, Bray, Slade, and Ruby

19-20: Siva, Ram, Martin, Trudy, and Lex

17-18: Amber, Ebony, Jay, Salene, Pride, Dee, Patch etc.

15-16: Cloe, Ved, Ellie, and Jack

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Part One- Ebony

(Early Morning- First day of school)

"Mum- have you seen my leather pants?" a girl shouted running around the house frantically searching for a decent pair of clothes. No way was she going to school in just any old thing.

"Check the clothes bin," the woman shouted back.

Ebony rolled her eyes- as if she expected anything less. This was typical- her mother couldn't keep track of- ANYTHING.

Following that announcement a young woman came flying past Ebony running around looking for her books. She was taller, thinner, and had longer hair than Ebony, considered a goddess amongst the male population- however the guys were absolutely fearful on the woman standing before her but Ebony didn't care less about of that- the looks- or who was the more intimidating of the two. To Ebony, she was a convening, meddlesome, annoying, self-centered bitch with a big nose and a nasty smile.

"Watch it," Ebony snapped.

"Bite me," Java replied, pushing her way past Ebony but stopping and giving her a look, "So going to school in a bra, no shirt, and no pants- trying to bring back the nudist colony movement?" she exclaimed with a sneer and moving on.

"Don't you live in dorm somewhere or something?" Ebony snapped as she glared at the fading Java and continued to race all over the house looking for what she needed.

Ebony finally reached the basement and found exactly what she looking for- however just as she moved to grab them a second woman went shooting past her and grabbed the leather pants and walked past Ebony.

"Those are mine," Ebony snapped.

"I need them for class- I want to make an impression and my style won't cut it- please, I'll actually be nice to you for a week," the girl said with pleading eyes.

Ebony looked at her, a frustrated grunt came out, "Fine- take the damn things," she snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks little sis'," she said, running off.

Ebony sighed, Java was a bitch, and Siva- was a sneaky bitch- that she liked just a little too much to turn down.

She hated being the youngest- Java would bully her to get her way- Siva would beg- and every time Ebony would lose- she was getting tired of always being third place- one day she'd get those two back- somehow- someway.

She was late for school now according to the clock- great, another thing to go wrong. Ebony raced to her car- the cheapest in the lot of three sisters. Java had a amazing new rover, Siva a semi used Volkswagen, and Ebony- she had a poor dinky old Volkswagen beetle in a spry painted yellow- the car was disgusting looking and had visible rust but what else could the girl do?

The story of Ebony's life- the youngest gets all the hand me downs, the cheapest "new" things, and always was in the shadow of the others for something or another. The irony of this was- Ebony's father had been the rich one. He gave her servants and a lifestyle to love. However, because her parents felt she should "earn" her gifts- she always got hand me downs until she could prove she could handle more. Often, she would be left off without the newest toy because of her parents aruging of how to raise her.

Ebony was bitter- extremely bitter. That and there was the mess at school with Amber- the queen of bitches- Ebony's only enemy- that and Amber's friends of course. Amber had single handedly taken Ebony's crush from her- the older cute and wiser Bray.

There were two main cliques at the school. The first between Amber, Pride, Trudy, and Salene. The second between Ebony, Dee, and unofficially Patch. There seemed this endless power struggle between the two. Amber and Ebony the leaders. Dee and Trudy the supporting best friends, and Patch and Pride being the loyal to the women they wanted in life. Then, there was Salene- she hung out with Amber and them but was always trying for peace- it hardly ever worked. Ebony and Amber were bent on destroying each other.

Amber was popular, a cheerleader, queen of the homecoming dance, and Miss everything. Her parents were rich, and she was a socialite. Ebony was the youngest of three, from a middle class family, with second place permanently written on her face- it made her angry and bitter- hell bent on destroying the queen that was Amber.

Amber also had Bray- the first man Ebony schemed for- and lost. Ebony vowed that would never happen again- ever.

Ebony finally arrived to school- angrier than ever for she knew the first person she would see- was Amber. They went to a school where classes were never changed. From the start of primary school to graduation you had the same kids in your class and the same teachers- no matter what.

Amber- not only had her class, but her locker was right next to Ebony, and they sat next to each other in Math- Ebony's worst subject- and Amber's best.

"Hallo Ebony," a voice said as Ebony dragged herself into the building.

"Morning Dee," she said stiffly.

"What's wrong?" the pink haired girl asked.

"My sisters- what else?" she said rolling her eyes.

Oh she didn't forget about Java either- she was the next target- after she made it through a day of Amber- Amber- and more Amber.

"What did they do this time?" she said.

"The usual- Java won't leave the house despite the fact that she goes to college two hours away- Siva asked to borrow yet another thing that I probably won't see again- and my third place status has yet to change," Ebony said darkly.

"Oh it's not that bad- at least you get to live in a nice house with a lot of cool stuff- I'm not that lucky- hell I don't even have any siblings," Dee replied.

Ebony was about to snide comment when she noticed Amber approaching- trouble time.

"Oh look who it is- how was your summer princess?" Ebony sneered.

"Just fine- yours?" Amber said coldly opening her locker.

"Amazing- went to the United States for two weeks with family," Ebony said bragging.

"Hmm Solaris and I went to France for most our summer- Bray came for a week too," Amber replied a twinkle of satisfaction in her eye.

Ebony glared- how dare that bitch out do her- again!

Dee looked at the two and tired to think of to defuse the situation, "So how is Bray doing?" Dee said changing the subject despite the fact that she only met him once.

"He's doing great- thanks for asking," Amber replied sweetly.

Ebony rolled her eyes- what a two faced bitch. One minute she was a cold witch- the second she was back to Miss Universally Sweet.

Dee smiled back- and gave an Ebony a look before Ebony could make a proper statement.

Then- much to Ebony's horror Pride and Salene came trotting up.

"Hi Amber," Pride exclaimed moving next to her.

"Hey Pride, Salene," she said sweetly turning her back to Ebony and Dee.

"Hi Amber, Dee- Ebony," Salene said back trying to be the peace maker- as always.

Dee smiled back.

Ebony rolled her eyes as Pride gave her a look.

"Come Dee- let's get out here- the air suddenly has been polluted," Ebony said muttering.

Dee looked at her, "What?"

Pride spoke up, "Ebony wants to get away from us- and who could blame her- we'd lose her in a New York minute too".

Ebony gave a small sneer and dragged Dee away however before they could get the chance to go anywhere when a blonde god came walking down the hall.

Ebony froze- oh damn- he was hot. Very- very hot.

She wondered where the hell came from- better yet- who the hell he was.

"Oh my god-" she began, her mouth hanging open.

Dee turned and looked at Ebony- oh she was lovesick alright- the question who for though- Dee looked out- oh him.

"Oh you fancy the new boy- who could blame you- handsome bloke," she replied taking a peek herself.

"New?! At one point were you planning on telling me about this?" Ebony demanded crossing her arms and facing her unofficial best friend.

"Uh-um- I didn't think it mattered all that much," Dee said surprised.

"You didn't?! Of course, you didn't! I should have expected that from someone who considers Patch a real catch," Ebony said rolling her eyes and slamming her head on a locker.

"He is!" Dee said with pride for her boyfriend.

"Right," Ebony said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Anyway-" Dee started to change the subject, "His name is Jay McKnight- he's in our year- new to the town, and rumour has it- he used to date Amber before she moved here," Dee spoke up.

Ebony's eyes flashed, "Of course, he did. God- why does Amber have all the luck? Annoying bitch. How does she get to know and date every hot guy that exists within Auckland?" she demanded crossing her arms angrily.

Dee shrugged, "No idea"

The teen finally reached Amber- a huge smile crossed her face.

"OH MY GOD Jay- I haven't seen you-"

"In months- I know- you should really visit the old crowd more often," Jay exclaimed moving in to hug Amber.

"I've just been so busy- god you have to have lunch with me if we don't get into the same class spilt. What colour did you get?" she asked eagerly.

"Colour schedule you mean? Oh Blue," he replied looking down.

"Excellent- your are in mine- follow me I'll show you to class," she replied sweetly.

Ebony growled, "Of course, but wait that means he's also in mine," she said semi perkier suddenly.

"Yea- and?" Dee said confused.

"That means I can make him mine- Amber won't stand a chance this time besides she's still dating Bray," Ebony said with a dark smile.

Dee gave Ebony a look and sighed- Ebony would never change.

"Well I'm off to go find Patch,"Dee announced.

Ebony turned, "You do that- I'll be going to class" she replied walking off.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Part Two- Siva

(That morning)

It was just another day or seemed to Siva- she got up went to get some coffee and check the computer- then she realized it wasn't just another day- it was first day of her sophomore year of college! Oh shit.

Siva panicked- according to her schedule she had her first class at 9am- that meant she had exactly 30 minutes to get ready. Oh man did she hurry- she was about to thrown on a blue shirt and some jeans when she realized that wouldn't do.

Normally- wearing something plain was her style but that's before she met him- Lex Williamson.

Lex was a dropout- who was sent to military school as a teen. He couldn't read or write. He was the new security guard over on campus- and the highlight of Siva's day. Oh she could just look at him for hours. Total babe- but his friend, Ryan was always causing a little problem- like always be around for starters.

Siva knew she had to get her claws into this guy but how... first off- she wasn't the type he'd notice right away- especially in the clothes she wore. Two- rumor had it- he had a girlfriend- Tai-san, the two girls had English together once she thought Tai-san was a weird... that was another complication. The last- he was a bit of a womanizer- not normally the type she went looking for.

That meant Siva had to play dirty.

First rule goal- something sexy- when in need for sexy clothes? Take Ebony's. Sure Ebony was smaller but she knew Ebony kept this really long black leather pants around that she would just curl up for effect. Siva knew she could fit into them without any trouble.

Now the shirt would be a problem- all of Ebony's were too small- but she could always take one of Java's but god would that be hard. Java wore mainly guy like clothes and few sexy ones she had- she was highly guarded over them.

Siva's goal to find Ebony's longest leather pants- she looked in her room- her usual stack of leather was there but not the one she wanted- so that down the laundry room- and she was in luck there they were sticking right outside the laundry bin- however just as she reached in to get them.

"Those are mine," Ebony snapped.

"I need them for class- I want to make an impression and my style won't cut it- please, I'll actually be nice to you for a week," Siva said with pleading eyes.

Ebony looked at her a frustrated grunt came out, "Fine- take the damn things," she snapped rolling her eyes.

"Thanks little sis'," she said running off.

Siva slipped them on and went running towards Java room.

There sat Java reading something in some mood- that didn't surprise Siva any. Java was always in a mood before noon.

"What do you want?" Java demanded.

"Can I borrow one of your black halter tops?" Siva begged standing in the doorway.

"Why?" she said her eyebrow raised as she noticed that Siva had managed to squeeze her taller frame into Ebony's pants.

"I want to make an impression for my first start of sophomore year- please," Siva begged again.

Java gave her a look, "Fine- I hope the guy you're using them for is worth it though," she replied.

Siva gave her a weak smile, "He is".

Java gave her a pointed look, "Trying to woo the security guard we met over the summer isn't exactly what I call a good catch".

Siva's head jerked- how did she know.

"How-"

"I wasn't blind- I saw the look you gave him when we went to register for classes. He's trash Siva, pure trash," Java said to her not even bother to look up from her book.

"How would you know?" Siva said.

"I know."

"Let me guess- you went snooping," Siva accused.

"Of course, I did. I don't want just anyone dating my little sis'," Java replied.

Siva gave her a glare- just once she wanted Java to leave her alone and let her have her own life. Ebony was lucky- Java always left her alone.

"And Ram helped," Siva replied darkly.

"Of course he did- he worries about you too," Java replied.

Oh now Siva was angry- Ram- full name Ramome Kingsley- the love of Java's life. Siva's ex boyfriend. Ram was a meddlesome- and a sadist- just like Java. The two of them acted like her parents- more so than her parents. It was rather annoying for once she just wanted them to butt out of her life.

"Can't you just leave me be for once?" Siva said crossing her arms.

"Nope- come on we're late for class- I'll give you a ride," Java said heading for the car.

Siva followed but couldn't keep the look of annoyance out her face.

Her parents always ignored her- she was the middle child. Java got the attention for everything grade wise- and Ebony got the attention every time she whined. Siva never got anything new or any great praise. Typical for the middle child.

Java was a bully half the time- always pushing her around but she was the lesser of two evils. Ebony couldn't take care of Siva or help her out- but Java could. Siva had no choice but to follow her lead but she got along better with Ebony in the end.

Java did help her with school, gave her rides so that she could save gas and money, helped her find a date when she didn't have one for dances, and always looked out for her.

But- sometimes all Siva wanted was to lead her own life- be allowed to experiment and live her own life without Java's interference. She wanted to be independent- whatever that meant.

Siva sighed- they finally arrived now to go find her only friend that she didn't share with Java- Martin.

Martin was a little weird- kind of kept to himself- Java was weary of him said maybe in another life he could have been a killer or evil leader or something just as unpleasant. She refused to hang with the kid she described to be a weirdo.

Siva on the other end- thought he was sweet- a little misguided and shy but overall a sweetheart. They also understood each other well. Martin often felt that he was in the shadow of his older brother- Bray and that he would never match up to him. Siva knew how that felt in spades.

"Heya Martin- how was your summer?" she asked sweetly moving to sit next down to the shy boy.

"Fine- I guess. I can't stand Bray sometimes- it's like he clueless to that fact Trudy likes him," he said sighing.

Siva gave him a sympathetic smile. Trudy was the dream girl of Martin- however she only had eyes for Bray. Martin theory was if he couldn't have Trudy then at least Trudy should be able to have the guy she always wanted- even if it was Bray.

Siva in some ways admired that trait of Martin- wanting a girl to be happy because he loved her- that was so sweet but all the same if she was in love with Ram and Java had him she wouldn't want him to be happy with Java especially Java. Siva suspected that underneath- Martin wasn't as neutral about it as he played himself to be.

"He likes Amber- not his fault just it's not yours for liking her," Siva replied.

"I know- I wish she liked me- I'd do anything to get her to," Martin said sighing.

"Well- who knows what the future holds- but all things considered we're late for anatomy," Siva replied sighing looking at him.

"Right- lead the way," he replied.

Siva got up and headed for the C building when suddenly she froze noticing Lex walking around in his uniform patrolling the area- she smiled and started to walk towards him. She felt Martin look at her kinda funny as moved in- however as if a miracle she saw Lex turn her way with a smile.

Siva felt her heart stop- he was looking at her! Then he waved! Siva's smile was now reaching maximum velocity- she was about to wave back-

Then, Tai-san came flying past and ran right into Lex's waiting arms and kissed him.

Siva's heart smashed right there- she was so close- but it turns out- she was in never in shot- he had been looking at her. She sighed as Martin dragged her away and back towards class.

Siva felt her head fall- nothing ever went her way.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Part 3: Java

(Back to that Morning)

Java woke up to a bleep of her alarm clock- great her last year of college was about to begin- oh joy she thought to herself sarcastically.

Java was the brain in the house- all A's but sometimes her know-it-all tendencies annoyed the others- even her. Sometimes she wished she didn't have to perfect but that's what was expected to be.

Java was the leader, the brain, the big sister, and the one her parents relied on.

Java's job was to make sure Ebony was miserable and Siva was taken care of.

Java couldn't stand Ebony- she was always trying to take Java's spotlight ruin her parade- her standing. Ebony was trouble- she made Java look bad- look like second place. She was enemy number one.

Siva was Java's only ally but sometimes she was just so needy. She always picked the wrong men- didn't appreciate what Java did for her- and she always was trouble in class. Java got tired of babysitting her but she felt as if she had no choice.

She groaned and on top of that- there was Ram. Ram loved her- but he loved Siva more- she was sure of it. She just wanted Ram for herself as long as Siva remained in the picture- she'd never completely have Ram. Sure- Java knew Siva didn't want Ram but at the same time- Siva was in the way.

However- now was not the time to think about that so Siva threw on some clothes and headed out in her combat boots towards the breakfast table as she passed Ebony down the hall.

"Watch it," Ebony snapped.

"Bite me," Java replied pushing her way passed Ebony but stopping and giving her a look, "So going to school in a bra, no shirt, and no pants- trying to bring back the nudist colony movement?" she exclaimed with a sneer and moving on.

"Don't you live in dorm somewhere or something?" Ebony snapped as she glared at the fading Java.

Java finally reached the table and grabbed a bagel- they'd have to leave soon- she then heard Ebony slam the door and leave. Well at the terror was gone. Java knew her mother was lurking somewhere.

On cue- there stood Adah standing there looking at Java with interest.

"Aren't you late for class?" she said looking right into her daughters face.

"Maybe. Then again- maybe not," Java replied her mother was clearly getting angry now so Java rolled her eyes, "I'm waiting for Siva".

"She's upstairs tell her to move it- I don't want you late this year- I know your Professors might be shocked at your on time or anywhere close to it- but for once humour me," Adah said to her.

"Sure mum," Java said finally walking up the stairs and heading for Siva's room.

Sometimes, she just couldn't stand her parents. Well, if you could call them that.

Her mother was a housewife that did virtually nothing. Her real father was a businessman- a very poor businessman and she was taken away from him. She had never really liked him anyway. Her stepfather, was a rich diplomat and Ebony's father. He gave her servants, and a fancy house but she hated him with a passion. So did her mother, she was sure of it.

Java and Adah hardly got along they were less than eighteen years apart and total opposites. Adah was much like Ebony. Not into computers, reading or anything else. Everything was about clothes and boys. Her father wasn't even her biological father- in fact Adah probably couldn't have named either of her daughters fathers. Her father was the first and only husband Adah had but the marriage hadn't lasted for more than three years- he came a year after Ebony did and left by the time she was four. He was dad on paper but nothing more.

He taught Siva and Java how to work computers between Ram and him helping- the two were masterminds behind a machine. Ebony on the other hand, couldn't even type the right way. Adah was the same way- Java didn't have a clue why she put up with her mother. Adah was always pushing Java to be the best and to always set a good example but never once did she do that for any of them. Java knew how to play her mother's game but she didn't like- not one bit.

Java then walked into her room and decided to wait out Siva there but it only took a matter of seconds before Siva came walking in.

"What do you want?" Java demanded knowing this wasn't about school.

"Can I borrow one of your black halter tops?" Siva begged standing in the doorway.

"Why?" she said her eyebrow raised as she noticed that Siva had managed to squeeze her taller frame into Ebony's pants.

"I want to make an impression for my first start of sophomore year- please," Siva begged again.

Java gave her a look, "Fine- I hope the guy you're using them for is worth it though," she replied.

Siva gave her a weak smile, "He is".

Java gave her a pointed look, "Trying to woo the security guard we met over the summer isn't exactly what I call a good catch".

"How-"

"I wasn't blind- I saw the look you gave him when we went to register for classes. He's trash Siva, pure trash," Java said to her not even bother to look up from her book.

"How would you know?" Siva said.

"I know."

"Let me guess- you went snooping," Siva accused.

"Of course, I did. I don't want just anyone dating my little sis'," Java replied.

"And Ram helped," Siva replied darkly.

"Of course he did- he worries about you too," Java replied.

"Can't you just leave me be for once?" Siva said crossing her arms.

"Nope- come on we're late for class- I'll give you a ride," Java said heading for the car.

The car ride went silent Java and Siva not a single word to each other- thankfully as Java really didn't need anymore input from her- unless they were going back to talking her out of liking Lex.

Lex was trouble- Java knew.

He used to date an enemy of hers, Zandra. After her, he moved on to Tai-san. The guy was a girl at the mall almost- shopped around, bought an item, used it, and spit it out after it lost it's color- a regular mallrat if Java ever saw one. Siva didn't need someone like that. She would show her- no matter what.

They finally arrived to the college. Siva wordlessly got out and took off leaving Java off to find Ram.

On the way she saw Mega and sneered- she really didn't like that kid but some reason he and Ram were friends. Then, again she couldn't stand that genius kid in her computer science class either- Ved- his brother was a babe-but that little brat was annoyance to society.

Java walked up to Ram when she found him- no surprise he was talking to Ved.

"Hey Ram- brat," she exclaimed.

Ved rolled his eyes, "I should go to economics now- later Ram," he replied giving a sneer and Java and taking off.

"Later kid- don't forget about the program," Ram shouted as he left.

Ved was the only person under eighteen currently admitted to Auckland U. In fact, Ram was the only other person to ever in history beside Ved to be accepted to Auckland U under age. Both were geniuses especially with computers. Ved was a part time freshman- spent the morning at the University- and the afternoon going to a regular school. He had some weird girlfriend named Cloe. Java felt bad for his sexy older brother, Jay- he was extremely smart too but for reason he wasn't in college yet- Java wondered why he had the brains to be accepted, so she often wondered why he chose to remain in a high school when he could join his annoying brother in the ranks of the adult world.

Ram was currently getting his PHD- this was his last year- and he was Siva's age not Java's. Java wished she could be as smart as him or the annoying little brat for that matter.

"So my little Java- how are you doing?" he asked sweetly to her.

Java smiled, "Fine thanks- just a little annoyed at Ebony again," she replied sighing.

Ram looked at her, "I don't why- your sister- both of them for that matter- are extremely likeable in my book- they are as beautiful as you- smart- cunning- and know a thing or two. You should get along with them better," he said in a commanding tone.

"Oh please- Siva is a weak little girl sometimes- especially when it comes to men like Lex- and Ebony is a two faced bitch," Java snapped back.

She did not come there to get a lecture from a guy two years her junior about her behavior towards her sisters.

"Java- my little pet- one might think you're jealous the way you talk sometimes," he replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

Java fumed- jealous- how dare he say that- how dare he be right. Yea- she jealous- of the attention he gave them- the way he asked about them when they weren't- the way he shamelessly flirted with Siva and Ebony when they were around. Damn straight she was jealous.

"I am not," she replied darkly.

"Of course not dear. Don't worry you're still my favourite Java. You are the perfect girlfriend with an amazing shoulder rub," he replied stroking her cheek.

Java sighed- she always amazed how he managed to stop her bad moods with the smallest movements- she wondered if he had any idea how much she truly loved him- his brains- his bed.

Ram snapped her out of the daze a second later though with, "Somehow we have to get Siva away from that security guard though. I don't like her with him one bit. He's a low life scum," Ram said

Java sighed, "Why don't we just leave her alone for now- let her work out herself?" she suggest hopefully knowing that would never happen.

"Are you crazy? We have to stop it. It's madness. She's your sister- you owe to her to protect her- and she is one of my girls after all," Ram added.

"She broke up with you," Java protested.

"She wasn't thinking- she thought that I had to only be with one you. She fails to understand that I want all three of you, much like Ebony," Ram said back.

"Ebony is poison- you're making a big mistake trying for her," Java exclaimed. God she wished Ram would just drop it and appreciate that he had one good Rafael sister already- he didn't need the other two.

"Sweetie- jealously does not suit you. Now come on- we're late for computer science," he replied.

Java sighed- one day- someday- she would get Ram all to herself. Mind, body, and spirit if it was the last thing she did. Siva and Ebony would be out of the picture and it would just him and her. Forever.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: think that's a good stopping point for now. More later on.


	2. Day 1 Continued

**When all is Said and Done**

**Summary:** AU Fic about the all the characters lives and how they mix if they virus hadn't have come along. Mainly the troubles of three. From romance, to fitting in, to having bad breaks in life- how three siblings who hate each others guts finally get together to get the revenge they so richly deserve and want in life- while becoming better allies than they ever thought possible.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all that reviewed the first chapter **Vedsgirl, Helvetebrann, and Sariah**

**Disclaimer**: Which I forgot to insert earlier- I don't anything it all belongs to Cloud 9 and the writers of the show. Ugh.

Cast of Characters:

Main: Ebony, Java, and Siva; Leading Men: Jay, Ram, and Lex; Supporting: Amber, Martin ((Zoot)), Trudy, Salene, Pride, Patch, Dee, Slade, Tai-san, and Mega.

Pairings: Java/Ram, Siva/Lex, Ebony/Jay, Ved/Cloe, Amber/Bray, Trudy/Martin, Salene/Pride, Patch/Dee, and Slade/Ruby and a few shocking surprises towards the end.

Ages ((based on guessing)):

21-22: Java, Bray, Slade, and Ruby

19-20: Siva, Ram, Martin, Trudy, and Lex

17-18: Amber, Ebony, Jay, Salene, Pride, Dee, Patch etc.

15-16: Cloe, Ved, Ellie, and Jack

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Ebony's Day- Part 2)

Ebony walked into the room, her smile showing- she wanted to be noticed- obviously. Swaying with the movements that suggested she was confident and ready to rule the world. Her hair in tight braids with red tied into it flowing down her clothing. Her shirt a very tight red top and her smaller leather pants- as Siva took the ones with the slits in them.

She moved to her seat next to Amber making sure her sneer was evident towards her rival. Amber gave her a cold stare back.

Ebony made a metal look around the room. Pride and Salene were in the front.

Dee and Patch were seated in the back rows.

May was in front of Ebony- and behind- who was behind Ebony? Ebony made a note to turn around- when she did she froze- it was HIM.

"Hi- can I help you with something?" he said noticing that Ebony turned around at him and was now staring.

"I um-uh hi- I'm Ebony- I thought I would um introduce myself," she said quickly- not the way to make a positive impression- damn.

"I'm Jay- Amber's told me about you," he said.

"Oh I bet she has too," Ebony added darkly to herself.

"I'm sorry?" he said.

Ebony flashed a quick smile, "Nothing welcome to our class- if you'll excuse me," she said turning back around seeing the look Amber was giving.

Ebony growled in return and waited for the teacher to make an appearance.

Class didn't go quickly enough as far as Ebony was concerned. It was boring and dull and all she really wanted to do was flirt shamelessly Jay. There had to be a way- wait- lunch- of course but he would probably sit with Amber- eh so what? Ebony felt he was worth the pain.

Lunchtime came quickly Ebony went to get her lunch and started towards the table that she saw Jay when she heard a loud, "EBONY- THIS WAY".

Dee- no surprise.

Ebony walked over to her, "I can't today Dee- have fun with Patch- I've got something more important to do," she said with a smile walking off.

Patch looked at Dee, "What's she up to?" he whispered quietly.

"She's trying to win the new boy," she replied as Ebony disappeared into the crowd.

Ebony found her target, "Seat open?" she said.

Pride was the first to answer, "No".

Jay looked at him, "Sure, it is," he replied giving him a look.

Amber looked flabbergasted- he would really invite HER to sit with them- after all that she told him about Ebony?!

"Thanks. So Jay- tell me about yourself? Have a girlfriend?" she said sweetly trying to ignore the glares and looks she was getting from Amber, Pride, and Salene.

"I'm new to this school but lived here my entire life. I have a little brother named Ved, and I have girlfriend named Trudy," he replied.

Ebony's mouth dropped open- Trudy- Martin's dream girl Trudy? Trudy Peterson?

Ebony found her voice a second later, "Trudy Peterson? That Trudy?" she gaped.

"You know her?" he said.

"I used to have history with her- and Bray and Martin," Ebony said in low tone.

"I'm surprised you know them, I sometimes go to college during the summer- and have classes with them all," he replied.

Ebony slouched in her chair- she had no luck. Winning him would be tougher than she ever imagined but she'd do it.

"That's nice- so why aren't you in college full time?" Ebony asked changing the subject she'd deal with the rest later.

"I wanted to stay with people my age- I got tired of always be the youngest to do something. Besides, that would mean having class with my brother- and no one wants their kid brother in their graduate classes," he replied rolling his eyes.

"Hmm could see that issue," Ebony muttered- this was turning out to be a big problem- she didn't work with kid brothers- not in the slightest pinch of reality- she hated kids.

Jay smiled, "So besides being known for being manipulative- troublesome- the sister of Siva and Java- what else is there to you?" he said.

Ebony's mouth dropped open- oh no- he did not know them- this was getting worse by the second.

"How do you know them?" she demanded.

"Ram- my best mate," he answered.

Oh good lord- the guy that forever trying to win Ebony's heart- or her body as a trophy.

It officially had gotten worse. Record breaking worse.

Nothing EVER went her way and this was icing on the cake.

Maybe- if she was smart- she'd drop the chase now- but Ebony being Ebony- no way- she was going after Jay full force no matter how much she had to overcome.

"There's a lot my enemies don't know about me- and I'd love to show you my FINER qualities at some other point in time- say after school?" she said.

Jay thought for a second, "Make it tomorrow- I promised Trudy we'd go out tonight with Brady," he said evenly.

Brady- that little brat- Ebony hated that little monster. She was the daughter of Martin- and Trudy. Martin had finally gotten his dream girl- and threw her back out when he realized she was using him. Stupid fool- and then he decided he wanted her back but it was too late she moved on to- Bray- the original object of her affection.

Ebony had finally managed to break them up- but then Amber entered the picture- Ebony lost AGAIN- and Trudy- she thought would return to Martin- so much for that theory- obviously she met Jay somewhere in that time. Ebony really hated her entire existence at this point.

Ebony smiled as the bell rang- a plan was coming her way- get Trudy and Martin back together- she would get Jay- hmm she had a lot of work to do- in so little time.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Siva's Day- Part 2)

Siva sighed and allowed herself to be pulled into class. Not thinking any of it- she took a seat next to the first open space but when she looked over at her lab partner or future one- it was TAI-SAN?!

Siva wanted to scream- of all the luck.

"Oh my god- hi Siva- how's it going?" the girl next to her asked sweetly.

Siva's eyes popped open slightly, "Oh just fine thanks," she muttered.

She wondered why she had been left for dead in the classroom until she noticed why Martin hadn't join her- Trudy- who was sitting in the back of the room.

It would figure.

Siva snorted obviously life was meant to just screw her over.

"Hey Java," another voice called from the back of the room.

Siva rolled her eyes and turned around, "Not Java," she exclaimed.

"Oh- you look just like her- are you twins?"

Siva banged her head on the desk- yep- today was going great all right.

Siva thought the day could get no worse- then the teacher arrived.

"Morning class- welcome to NU103- if you went to the wrong class please get up and leave now. Anyway, let me start with attendance----- Rafael, Siva- ah so you're Java's sister- you'll be an A student for sure," the man said.

Siva rolled her eyes- it got worse. Nothing like being compared to Miss A student- and resident psycho.

Now- nothing could get worse- right?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(After class)

Tai-san had driven Siva the entire class talking about how they should get together maybe do some yoga together. Siva wanted to scream- but it seemed when nothing could get worse- it always did.

Tai-san continued to talk to Siva until she reached the door when she saw Lex- obviously he was waiting for Tai-san.

"Well it was nice talking to you- I should go," Siva started heading towards the opposite direction.

"No No- come here- Lex- this is one of the girls I had English with," Tai-san began dragging Siva over to meet him.

"Java right? I've seen you around campus and heard you mentioned by everyone- endlessly," he replied with a smile moving to shake her hand.

Java?! The man of her dreams had called her Java?! It was official- this was the worst day of her college career.

"Actually- that's Siva- Java's baby sister," Tai-san said correcting her boyfriend.

"Oh. Are you the one I hear from Bray is a real bitch?" he blurted out.

Siva froze, "No, that's Ebony," she exclaimed with gritted teeth.

This day kept getting better and better.

"Oh, so you're the middle one then- hmm no wonder why I hadn't heard that name before. Anyway, it was nice meeting you- Tai-san- shall we?" he exclaimed putting out his arm.

"Of course," she giggled, "Bye Siva" she replied walking off.

Siva was ready to break down into tears- was there ever going to be time when she wasn't a shadow?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Java's day part 2)

Java followed with a whole in her heart- she kept wondering if she could get away with murder- mainly of Ebony's and somehow get Siva out of the country and away from Ram when reality sunk in.

She was sitting in class with a bunch of guys she couldn't stand.

Mega, Ved, Slade, Bray, and Ruby for that matter too.

Ruby and Java had been long time enemies because they just didn't go well together. Meanwhile, Mega and Ved were just Ram's little lackies as far Java was concerned.

Slade- had once dated Ebony- which meant- he was an enemy for sure- Java make it a propriety to hate everyone that willing hung out with her sister.

However, the worst was Bray. He was some noble moron on crusade to have the world and would have done better being a Hippie in America in the 70's then the world he was raised in. Java couldn't stand him and his holier-than-thou attitude. Oh she would kill him- if it were legal.

Him and his annoying girlfriend- she was Ebony's age and no surprise her sister hated that wench too- Java for once couldn't blame her and even agreed. The blonde with the weird rolls in her hair- was trouble.

Java couldn't understand it- her teachers thought she walked on water- but when it came to student body- over half them were enemies- how ever did she get so lucky?

"_Hi Java_," Ved said sneering when he saw her sit down, "Ready for another year of being in second?" he said.

Oh that got her fuming and Ram wasn't helping, "Java- do you know what classes Siva has this semester?"

Java gritted her teeth, "No Ram- I have no idea".

The entire lesson went off that way. Ram was sharing his plans to get her sisters' pants. Oh Java was annoyed. Ruby and her nearly came to blows but the topper had yet to come.

Java met Siva later that day and headed home but not before.

"Oh Siva," a voice came from the side.

"Ram!" she said sweetly.

"How are you?"

"Fine, thanks- enjoy spending the day with my sister?" she said sweetly.

"Of course- but I wish you were there too," he replied.

Siva gave him a coy smile walked over and started to rub his shoulders.

"So- how's the program coming?"

"Excellent- Ved and I are working on it later- you should swing by and check it out," he said.

"I would but-"Siva started.

Java was crossing her arms- how dare Siva move in- she was chasing that annoying security guard wasn't she?!

Java then noticed the guard himself walking hand in hand with the girl called Tai-san, Java then saw Siva's apologetic smile turn one into opportunity- oh no she wouldn't-

"Sure Ram-I'd love to come," she said with a twinkle in her eye making sure she looked extra close to Ram in front of Lex.

Before Java could scream her head off Tai-san came up to the group with her boy toy.

"Oh hey Java! Nice seeing you again," she said with a hint of false sweetness.

"Hi," Java said semi darkly.

"Oh Siva- you didn't tell you had a boyfriend," she said turning.

"Yea- this is my boyfriend- Ram," she said quickly.

Java looked murderous- Siva would be getting an earful in the car.

Ram looked beyond happy though.

Java looked at her, "_Sis_- we really should go- I have a paper to do," she said warningly.

Siva smiled, "See you later, Ram. Bye," Siva said sweetly jumping into the car.

Java turned to her, "You are so dead".

Siva gulped.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The three at home)

Ebony was walking around singing and dancing to the song 'School's out' when Java and Siva came walking in.

"RAM'S MINE- CALL HIM UP AND SAY YOU CAN'T GO"

"NO- IT'S A FREE WORLD- AND I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO ANYWAY," Siva shouted back.

Ebony rolled her eyes, "So what happened this time?"

Java snapped, "None of your business princess go back to your pitiful song".

"What are you so happy about anyway?" Siva said turning to her.

"I'm going to get me a boyfriend," Ebony said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Java rolled her eyes, "Whose the victim this time?"

"Jay McKnight"

Both girls mouth dropped open- Java's blazing- part of her had always wanted Jay for herself.

"No way! He won't fall for your games," Java replied.

"You have Ram back off bitch," Ebony snapped back.

"I thought he had a girlfriend..." Siva chimed in.

Ebony rolled her eyes, "Not for long".

"You never change," Siva said shaking her head.

"Either do the two of you," Ebony said turning around and walking off.

"This is so unfair MY LIFE SUCKS-"Java snapped running up the stairs.

"Yea- so does mine," Siva called running off.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

'_Why, why oh why do I always come second to the brat and the dumb one? Why am I surrounded by such pricks? Why do those pains take everyone I want for myself and claim them for themselves? I wish I was an only child_,' Java thought darkly as she ran to her room slamming it shut.

'_Why can't I just be- when will ever escape Java's life- when will I get my own? And when will Ebony stop having all the luck? I never get the guy and she gets every guy at least once?!_' Siva thought sadly as she ran to her room slamming it shut.

'_I'm going to win this time. No Amber, Java, or Siva will stand in my way this time. For once- I'm going to be the star- the one everyone remembers,_' Ebony thought happily as she ran to her slamming it shut.

However, what any of them didn't know was how soon everything was going to change.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: Thank you all for reading this despite the massive changes that have been going underway special thanks to **DENITTA** for betaing this fic pro bono.


	3. Day 2

**When all is Said and Done **

**Summary:** AU Fic about the all the characters lives and how they mix if they virus hadn't have come along. Mainly the troubles of three. From romance, to fitting in, to having bad breaks in life- how three siblings who hate each others guts finally get together to get the revenge they so richly deserve and want in life- while becoming better allies than they ever thought possible.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all that reviewed the first chapter **Helvetebrann**, **stargazer** and **blacklioness**

**Disclaimer:** Which I forgot to insert earlier- I don't anything it all belongs to Cloud 9 and the writers of the show. Ugh.

**Cast of Characters:**

Main: Ebony, Java, and Siva; Leading Men: Jay, Ram, and Lex; Supporting: Amber, Martin ((Zoot)), Trudy, Salene, Pride, Patch, Dee, Slade, Tai-san, and Mega.

Pairings: Java/Ram, Siva/Lex, Ebony/Jay, Ved/Cloe, Amber/Bray, Trudy/Martin, Salene/Pride, Patch/Dee, and Slade/Ruby and a few shocking surprises towards the end.

Ages ((based on guessing)):

21-22: Java, Bray, Slade, and Ruby

19-20: Siva, Ram, Martin, Trudy, and Lex

17-18: Amber, Ebony, Jay, Salene, Pride, Dee, Patch etc.

15-16: Cloe, Ved, Ellie, and Jack

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

That Night

Ebony looked at her watch it was time to meet Jay. After, his previous date with Trudy had been cancelled- he offered to take the tour of the city that night. Ebony eagerly threw on some of her sexiest clothes and ran out to meet him down by the school.

When Ebony got there Jay was standing there over the ledge, looking hotter than she had ever seen him. Dressed in a simple blue shirt and jeans- with his hair flowing upwards with that sunset- made him look like a god- Ebony's mouth was drooling.

"Hallo," he said when she walked to him.

"Hey ready to go- your car or mine," she said.

"Mine, I need to memorise how to get there- so where are we headed," he asked motioning her to follow.

"The Phoenix Mall- ever heard of it?" Ebony asked.

"Yes, Amber told me all about it, never saw it though. What are we getting there?" he said.

"Some dinner there is a small Japanese Thai place located there," she explained.

"Excellent. What happens afterwards?" he asked.

"We'll go for a walk in the Regro Park a few kilometers from there. It'll be a great place to bring any girlfriend you might have," Ebony said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'll have to remember that," he said.

Ebony smiled, he would be hers, and a lot of sooner than anyone including herself would have anticipated.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Same time

As planned, Siva went to go meet Ram at the local cyberspace café. She was dressed and ready to kill. Siva hoped Ram didn't get to excited-because she had full intentions on brushing his dreams off when they did get there however, after she explained her reasoning for agreeing.

Siva walked in and saw Ram sitting there talking to Ved who had his girlfriend- the girl with the green add-on's with him. Siva didn't actually remember her name but she was actually thankful to see Ved for once in her life. If he stayed- Ram couldn't make a move- and that was a good thing.

"Ved- nice to see you," Siva said with a hint of false sweetness.

"I'd say the same but I would be lying- I really don't like hanging out with the traitors," he replied.

His girlfriend looked at him, "Take that back Ved!"

"Why should I?" he demanded.

She hit him in the shoulder, "You want to go the movies tomorrow?" she said.

"Yes..."

"Then knock it off," she commanded.

Ved sighed his head bowed down solemnity.

Ram smiled, "Siva- finally. I need someone to save from these teenagers- so my pet what shall we do tonight?" he asked a twinkle present in his eyes.

"Um yea about that..." Siva started carefully.

Ved saw the look in her expression- he became torn as to watch the fireworks explode or give them space so that they could explode- however before he could make up his mind- Cloe did for him.

"Ved- I think she wants to talk to Ram alone," Cloe replied motioning towards the door.

"Oh come on Clo" he started.

"Let's go," she replied heading for the door.

Ved sighed looked at Ram-gave a smirk at Siva and left.

"About what- you did say you wanted to go out with me- and I am your boyfriend," Ram reminded her.

"No you're not. We broke up and I'm not going back to you Ram. I just said that because of Lex," Siva exclaimed.

"Because of THAT? What has gotten into you Siva? He's trash. I'm so much better than him- and I will treat you better than he ever will," Ram protested.

Siva looked him, "Look Ram- you're a great guy but you do a lot of things- that I don't like. Besides, you have Java- you don't need me too," she said.

"That's not true. I need all three of you. You, Ebony, and Java- the three of you are all I need besides my program. Soon, I will make a ton of money and can support any desires the three of you have- all you have to do is be mine," he said moving to stroke her cheek.

"I can't Ram. I don't want to spend my life being your trophy. You don't love me- you want me- there's a difference. I'm not a piece of property," Siva declared.

"Oh and you think cowboy will treat you any better? He's a security guard at a college, he makes virtually nothing, and he cheats on his girlfriends all the time. You can't trust him as far as you can throw him, and he won't ever be able to support you. He's also not marriage material- I am," Ram replied.

"No, he's not better but at least he's the type of that loves the girls he dates. You don't love Ram- except maybe your computer," she retorted.

"That's not true," he protested.

"Yes it is. Can you honestly say that you love me? Ebony? Java?" she demanded.

Ram looked at her for what seemed forever before answering, "No. I don't love either of you- but I love things about you. I love the way Ebony is cunning- and always has a plan. I love Java's interest in me. I love your fire, spirit, and passion. I love the way all of you look when you're angry- and when you cry. He won't ever love you for that. He'll love your body, and you but he will never love things about you. Lex will never appreciate your fire for what it is or your spirit. He won't care about passions or your interests, all he'll care about is those dates- and the sex," Ram announced.

"You don't know that for sure," snapped Siva, small tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh yes babe- yes I do," he said.

Before Siva could retort- the café door opened and in stepped Tai-san- and Lex?! She had seen Tai-san there once or twice on short visits- but never Lex- what was he doing in a virtual reality play pin?

"Siva! Ram! Fancy seeing you here," Tai-san said walking up to the pair.

"Hello," Siva said quickly suddenly moving closer to Ram.

"Hi there," Lex said with a small glare at Ram.

Ram looked at them and said nothing.

"So what are you guys up to?" Tai-san asked.

"We were about to have a sparring match in cyberspace- weren't we honey?" Ram replied looking at Siva with a smile- practically inviting her into his lap.

"Yea- do you do virtual reality gaming?" Siva asked her.

"I've tried it once or twice. I thought I'd introduce Lex to the game tonight actually," she answered.

"Oh I'd be happy to spare with you," Siva said quickly to Lex.

Lex looked at Tai-san, "Would you mind?"

"Of course not, Ram you want to spare with me while they go at it?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure- follow," said Ram getting up and heading in another direction while flashing Siva a hurt look.

"Have a seat," Siva said motioning for the chair next to hers.

"So what type of game are we playing?" Lex asked.

"It depends- what are your interests?" Siva asked.

"Well I like a lot of things. Mainly type of fights- street ones if at all possible," he replied.

"Okay so- fighting. Well there are multiple virtual fighting games going on. The most popular being the Roman coliseum of the ancient times," Siva said.

"Eh historic fighting doesn't seem that interesting- another option?" he said hopefully.

"Boxing?" she said.

"You can box?" he said skeptically.

"Yes. Does that surprise you?" Siva said.

"A little. But you won't win so it doesn't matter," he stated pride and ego evident in his tone.

"Who says I won't?" Siva shot back.

"Me," Lex answered.

"That so Mr. Hot shot?" she exclaimed.

"It is," he replied in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Well then boxing it is! Helmet on," Siva commanded moving to sit down in the chair and put hers on.

"So how do we do this?" he replied repeating the motions.

"It's a matter of mentality. Your brain and thoughts control what you do- and what happens to you. When your brain get tired- you start to loose force- you get beaten too many times- your brain activity will unable to continue the abuse so to speak and stop- then you'd loose," she stated.

"So it's a fight to you get worn out type of deal then," Lex said.

"Exactly! Are you ready to loose cowboy?" Siva said.

"In your dreams- bring it on," Lex answered as the game started.

"Oh I'll bring it alright- right to your bitter end"

Minutes later

The game had finished with Lex losing, and Siva coming out the victor.

"I'll beat you next time," he said filled with ego.

"Next time? There's going to be a next time," she said with some trace of hope evident in her voice.

"Of course, you're a champion, someone I strive to beat now. There will be plenty more until I squash you like a bug," Lex promised.

Siva smiled, "I'll be looking forward to it".

"So will I," he said with a flirtatious smile in her direction.

Siva was about to say something again when she Tai-san and Ram heading towards them again.

"Well how did the game go?" Tai-san asked putting her arms around Lex's shoulders.

"She beat me- but _barely. _I told her I would get her next time," he said with mischievous smirk.

"Next time? Next time baby it's just going to be you and me," she said moving in to kiss him.

Ram and Siva turned- Siva then heard the door click as someone walked in.

Siva was about to walk off and leave the couple to their make-out session but Ram had other ideas he grabbed Siva pulled her and gave her a long passionate kiss.

Siva would have stopped it and slapped him on the spot had Lex and Tai-san not have been standing next to them but her for ruse sake she kept contact as much as it disturbed her.

Siva knew Ram had no intention of stopping and prayed to god that something would stop Ram however the interruption wasn't something she wanted when it did happen.

"HOW DARE YOU," a cry came from behind.

Siva nearly cried out- she right away stopped Ram's kisses- shoved Ram out of the way- who seemed disappointed and upset and they turned around to face the cry. Standing in the doorway was Java- who looked a cross between murderous and extremely depressed. Slight tears were formed in her eyes- Siva wasn't sure if it was from anger or sadness but she was guessing it was probably both.

Siva couldn't help but stutter- she had no idea what to say or what to do- she was caught red handed.

Ram didn't sorry or at the least bit apologetic for his actions.

However, Siva was ready to crawl under a rock and never come out.

Java turned and fled- Siva called out and ran towards the door, "Java wait!"

The other couple looked at Ram, who didn't seem the least bit phased by the exchange of the screaming Java and the horrified Siva.

"What was that about?" Lex demanded from Ram.

"Oh nothing. My girlfriends- they're always getting jealous of each other- and trying to apologise to each other for stupid things," Ram said dully.

"Girlfriends? You have more than one," Lex exclaimed.

"Yea- I have three. Java, Siva, and Ebony," he said with pride.

"All three sisters?" Tai-san exclaimed in shock.

"Yep. Now if you'll excuse me- I have head home," he said shortly turning around and leaving- the two just stood there shocked by his announcement and lack of feeling towards the incident.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Java couldn't believe her sister would do that to her. Java ran down the street trying to get away as fast as possible. She needed to just get away from it all. She knew yelling at Ram would do no good and Siva would just apologize and ruin Java's anger and hurt. No way- Java needed at least a good hour to be angry and hurt.

Heading straight for the ice cream shop without looking back- she decided spending some time eating ice cream would make up for what she was feeling.

Java ran in and sat down to the first seat she saw unaware of the person across from it.

"So why are you here?" the voice asks.

Java's head snaps up as she faces Martin, one of the most pitiful people she had ever met and couldn't stand. However, at this moment she truly didn't care.

"I'm upset incase you can't tell," she snapped darkly.

"I've noticed- what caused it?" he said.

"Siva and Ram," Java said unable to keep the anger and hurt out of her voice.

"I know how you're feeling if it helps," Martin said sympathetically.

"Oh really?" Java said with her eyebrow rising.

"Yes really. I felt the way seeing Trudy with Bray- and later Trudy with Jay," he said.

"You really love her- don't you?" she said surprised.

"I really do."

Java took a second to look at him. They really weren't that different after all- she was just more forceful and angry about things. He kept his feelings on the inside but they were no different from hers.

Maybe if they- could they? Java looked at him a small smile growing on her face.

"Do you want her back?" Java said.

"Who Trudy? Of course," he replied.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll help you if you help me," she said with a mischievous smile.

"How?" he said.

"Easy, I'll make her think Jay is being unfaithful- two timing her with other women- while you move in and play sensitive and caring friend. She'll be eating out of the palm of your hand in time," Java said confidently.

"What do I have to do in exchange?" he said.

"Help get Siva and Ebony away from Ram- by any means," she informed him.

He looked at her for a second before speaking, "I'm in," he said finally.

"Excellent," she replied happily shaking his hand- oh yea this would fun for all.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Ebony and Jay finished up their tour of the city. Jay was on the way to drop Ebony off at her car.

Ebony looked at him, "I hope I showed you a good time".

"You did- thank you," he replied.

"No, thank you for not judging me after whatever I'm sure Amber said to you that was harsh," Ebony replied sweetly.

"I like to find things out for myself anyway," he said.

"That's good," Ebony said.

Then, without warning Ebony moved in and kissed him- at first he kissed back until his eyes opened in realization and shock- he was kissing another woman- that wasn't his girlfriend. He pushed her away- Ebony looked scorned when he pulled away.

"Ebony- I have a girlfriend. I can't do this," he replied hopping into his car and driving away.

Small tears started to form in her eyes. Oh she was hurt- but at the same time- he didn't exactly say he wasn't interested all he said he had a girlfriend. He also had seemed to enjoy it. Maybe she had a better chance that what met the eye. Ebony pushed back her feelings and focused back at the task of winning Jay. Sure, she might now have to do some damage control but she'd get back to where she was- and she would make him hers- just a matter of time. That night was a sign- a sign that they had things in common- and that he was generally interested. Ebony would get her man- all she had to do was a little bit more scheming- and she would- oh would she too- the minute she got home.

Ebony put a smile back on her face, swiped her eyes, and drove off.

Next time, next time she would get him she vowed to herself silently as she drove off into the night.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: Thanks again to Madam Denitta- love the work so much!


	4. Day 2 Continued

**When all is Said and Done **

**Summary:** AU Fic about the all the characters lives and how they mix if they virus hadn't have come along. Mainly the troubles of three. From romance, to fitting in, to having bad breaks in life- how three siblings who hate each others guts finally get together to get the revenge they so richly deserve and want in life- while becoming better allies than they ever thought possible.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all that reviewed the first chapter **Helvetebrann**, **stargazer** and **blacklioness**

**Disclaimer:** Which I forgot to insert earlier- I don't anything it all belongs to Cloud 9 and the writers of the show. Ugh.

**Cast of Characters:**

Main: Ebony, Java, and Siva; Leading Men: Jay, Ram, and Lex; Supporting: Amber, Martin ((Zoot)), Trudy, Salene, Pride, Patch, Dee, Slade, Tai-san, and Mega.

Pairings: Java/Ram, Siva/Lex, Ebony/Jay, Ved/Cloe, Amber/Bray, Trudy/Martin, Salene/Pride, Patch/Dee, and Slade/Ruby and a few shocking surprises towards the end.

Ages ((based on guessing)):

21-22: Java, Bray, Slade, and Ruby

19-20: Siva, Ram, Martin, Trudy, and Lex

17-18: Amber, Ebony, Jay, Salene, Pride, Dee, Patch etc.

15-16: Cloe, Ved, Ellie, and Jack

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Continuation of that night

Java sulked all the way to the door and headed inside. She found Siva sitting there waiting.

"Here's a clue- GET LOST," Java said angrily.

Siva looked at her, "You can't get mad at me forever," she exclaimed.

"Yes, I can," said Java darkly walking over to her and punching her in the face.

Siva cried out and grabbed her nose- it started to bleed as Java stormed to the other side of the room.

"I don't even like Ram half the time, it's just till I get Lex," Siva said.

"So? You jumped in and took what was mine- and you gave him hope- so that now he'll NEVER give up on his quest. You have caused this to be big mess. Thanks to you- my life is over," Java announced dramatically.

"Oh aren't you just the flare for dramatics?" a voice exclaimed from behind with a snicker.

"Butt out now little girl- we're having adult argument," Java snapped back to Ebony.

Ebony looked at her, "I don't have to butt out- it's my house too- and newsflash- Ram will just want you because he knows that you're a two faced wench," Ebony shot back.

Java turned to her walked up and slapped her, "I don't go stealing people's boyfriends at least".

Ebony was about to say something back when a bright in her head lit up, "You're right I do steal boyfriends but maybe I'm going after the wrong guy. Maybe I should go after RAM instead," she said knowing what would steam from that.

It worked- Java was fuming, "You won't have a chance when I'm done. In fact, you won't have a shot with Jay with either," Java said with a smirk.

Ebony glared- she was up to something- and that was never good, "What ARE you talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Java said with a smirk.

"Yes we would," Siva standing now her arms folded.

"Java if you..." Ebony began.

"If I what?" she demanded walking over to Ebony and grabbing her by the neck and slamming her into the wall.

"If you so god help me tried to do something to illegal- I'll hurt you myself," Siva warned walking to face Java.

Ebony smiled, "Thanks"

"Anytime"

Java looked at two of them, "I just want Ram for myself- and I took so extra measures to ensure it," she said swiftly.

"Like?" Siva said getting back in her face.

"That's for me to know and for you to wish you knew," Java said in return.

"Java this isn't a game," Ebony warned.

Java looked at them for a minute before relenting, "I asked Martin to assist," she said finally.

"WHAT?" Siva and Ebony exclaimed in unison.

"My ex? The weirdo?" Ebony said.

"You would use him like that? Wait- of course you would. What did plan on having him do? Murder us?" Siva said.

Java looked at her in shock, "That would be none of your business" Java began.

"Martin, you'd help him, there's no way he'd help you. Unless you were doing something for him- but the question is, what would you do for him in exchange?" Ebony's eyes narrowed.

Java looked at her, "I'm not telling".

Siva looked at Java, "I know it has to do with Trudy- he's obsessed with her".

"Trudy? She's with Jay," Ebony declared looking at Java oddly.

"I sort of offered to break them up," Java admitted.

"Oh now look who is hypocritical and at the same time you were planning to make sure I'd keep away from him too weren't you. God- what did you plan to do- date him and Ram?" Ebony said darkly her arms crossed.

"If need be- better than you- your low life bitch," Java snapped.

"Newsflash you would never get away with it- and you're over your head- you need help- and Martin's not going to be enough," Ebony informed her.

"So what you're going to help me?" Java said her arms crossing.

"Yes and so is Siva," she announced looking over at Siva.

"I am?" Siva said.

"You are," Ebony replied nodding.

"I don't think so," Java said.

"You can't win Ram, keep Jay away from, get Trudy with Martin, and stop Siva from using Ram all at once. You need our help and while we're at it. I get Jay for myself. Besides, I have the perfect plan to break-up everyone especially when it comes to Ram," Ebony said.

"And what is that? What do you plan to do?" Java demanded.

"Ram would hate it if I was dating his best friend- he'll think I betrayed him and left him. So, hurt and rejected he'll give up on me and run to you," Ebony said.

Java looked at her- she had a point- that would set him off to tears and running to her.

"Fine, but anything goes wrong, I'll make you wish you never got in business with me," Java said warningly.

"Deal but we're going to help Martin too- I want something else," Ebony said.

"And what's that?" Java spat.

"Amber's head on a stick"

"Fine- we take princess do faced- is that all?" Java said.

"No- you help me get Lex," Siva said.

"Why?" Java said.

"Because I want to be free to make my own mistakes- and I want my shot at him. Help me get rid of Tai-san- I'll do my part to make sure this all goes smoothly," Siva said.

Java stopped for a minute- she really have no choice- she couldn't fight it- Siva was finally going to get way.

"Fine- but then you're going to help prove to mum that I don't need to always set an example," Java said.

"Okay but only if you help me make a name for myself," Siva answered.

"Deal"

"So what do we do now?" Siva asked her sisters.

"We've got a lot to sort out- that's for sure," Ebony reasoned and Java nodded.

"For starters- and we agree on this right now or we forget it. We hate each- we always will but for this mission- no fights- no cursing at each other- nothing- we act as we're the best of friends," Java said to them.

The two nodded, "Got it".

"Next we have to tell Martin after we decide everything, he's on this too after all," Siva said.

The other two nodded.

"Okay- first order of business- we need to get Jay from Trudy. We need Jay to help upset Ram- and we need Lex with Siva. So, Java here's your chance to make Ram jealous. Make a move on Jay where Trudy can see you. Siva befriend her- place doubt in Jay's loyalty- suggest he has other women in mind. I'll be sympathetic to Jay when his relationship falls apart- while attempting to make Trudy jealous. I'll pretend to Martin's new girlfriend- again. When she shows interest in him being the "friend" I am to Jay- I'll tell him that Trudy's leaning in Martin's favour- thus creating a fair spilt. Then, afterwards- I convince Jay to be my date as "friends" since Trudy left him for my "boyfriend" and I'll be crushed too after all- and we'll go somewhere Ram will see us..." Ebony started.

"For me to move in and help a hurt Ram but what about Tai-san and Lex?" Java said thinking out loud.

"Lex will make a move on me on his own if I keep getting around him- I just need someone to keep Tai-san at bay," Siva said.

"Well if we're all occupied though that could be a problem," Ebony said.

"Mega can keep her busy. He's single. I just have to call in a few favours with Ved to help convince him to work on it," Java replied after a paused moment.

"That's brilliant- and then I'll make sure Ram hears about Lex and I... but now we have the other three tasks at hand," Siva said.

"Hmm- Amber dates Bray- you're friends with his brother so you getting over to her area would be easier- so you work on taking that bitch down. Do anything you have to- just Siva don't get caught," Java said.

"Okay- how do we handle my problem?" Siva asked.

"Easy- it's called the gossip network- I'll take care of that," Ebony said.

"Fine and what about my dilemma?" Java said her arms crossing.

"Oh we'll handle that alright- right now," Siva promised grabbing Ebony's arm.

"Wait where are you guys going?" Java said shocked that for the first time she actually _cared_ where they went.

"To have a little chat with mum," Siva said her eyes twinkling.

"Tell Martin to meet us here later," Ebony shouted as they took off.

Java shook her head- this could potentially be a nightmare- or maybe the best thing to ever happen- she wasn't sure but god did it scare her- whatever it was.

She then went to dial his number up.

"Martin- it's Java- I need you to come over- right now"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

An hour later

Martin showed up dully looking rather out of place as he never stepped foot inside the Rafael house- right away Java opened the door and motioned for him to follow her to her bedroom inside waiting were Ebony and Siva.

The look on his face said it all, "What's going on?" he said slowly.

"They're going to help us," Java said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I thought you um hated each other," he said starching his head.

"We do," they replied unison.

"Well I hate enough that I'd never help him, why would help each other?" he asked.

"Their my sisters..." Siva began.

"Who I hate but need to accomplish everything I want..." Java added.

"And everything we need," Ebony finished for them.

"In short- an alliance of strong convenience," they said.

"Something you never need from Bray," Java said.

"Because you have us," Siva replied with a smile.

Martin looked at them, "Okay so what's going down?" he said finally.

"First- you need a new name- Martin isn't going to make an impact," Siva stated.

"Then what shall I call myself?" he demanded.

"Zoot," Ebony said.

"Zoot? What kind of name is that?" he said his arms crossing.

"We invented it," Java confessed.

"We figured it would be suitable," Ebony said shrugging.

"Okay so I'm Zoot- now what else?" he said.

"We have to make an impression for Trudy and we don't have long- we're going to dye you're hair blonde," Java proclaimed.

"WHAT?"

"You'll look better and we're getting you a new clothes tomorrow- something more appealing than boring old uniforms and blues. Something black exciting- we might even braid that long hair of yours," Ebony added.

"Are you guys insane?" Martin exclaimed.

"No- have you seen the way that girl of your dresses in all those out there clothes- please- we're helping your cause not hurting it," Java answered.

"Okay so new- everything- is that all?" Martin asked.

"No- tomorrow Java is going to have a chat with Jay- you are going to make sure you're there to ply him apart from Trudy. The two of them have a date tomorrow night. Java is going to make a move on him and kiss him- you have to play it off as you've seen that happen before- like Jay has been two timing her- that she deserves better- offer yourself to be a friend to her in time of need. Meanwhile, Ebony will play that card with Jay exclaiming that she is your girlfriend- and you need to treat her as girlfriend it will cause Trudy jealously to the point that she wants you back and Jay to trust Ebony to talk too when he gets rejected and sees Trudy in your arms," Siva said with a smile.

"Wow- you guys put a lot of work into this," he replied.

"We know- it's what we do," Ebony said.

"Meet Siva and I after class we'll go straight to the mall- then we'll all get back together tomorrow night and head out to pier where this date in theory is to take place," Java told him.

"Then you know what to do," Ebony said with a dark smile.

Martin nodded, "Okay well I'm outta here then, till tomorrow?" he said.

They nodded.

"Bye," he left leaving the three alone.

"So are you guys ready for this?" Java said turning to them.

"Are you kidding- I was born ready," Ebony replied.

"I guess- I feel so bad. We're doing so many horrible things," Siva admitted guilt taking over.

"Look at this way- you'll get everything you ever wanted Siva," Java said to her.

"I know- it's just- what if we get caught? What if it doesn't work?" she exclaimed.

"We won't get caught. Java and I have done this too many times to get nailed, and as for if it doesn't work- then we can always plot something else," Ebony said.

Siva looked at them, she hoped for their sakes this would all work out or else- they wouldn't ever get a second shot at this. Too much to risk- and too much loose but nothing else would work- and at stake was more than three boyfriends but revenge, freedom, and a future that would lead to popularity, acceptance, and all they ever wanted.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: Thankies Denitta.


	5. Day 3 through 30

**When all is Said and Done **

**Summary:** AU Fic about the all the characters lives and how they mix if they virus hadn't have come along. Mainly the troubles of three. From romance, to fitting in, to having bad breaks in life- how three siblings who hate each others guts finally get together to get the revenge they so richly deserve and want in life- while becoming better allies than they ever thought possible.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all that reviewed the first chapter **Helvetebrann**, **stargazer** and **blacklioness. Also, QD (yep Mega, that's weird).**

**Disclaimer:** Which I forgot to insert earlier- I don't anything it all belongs to Cloud 9 and the writers of the show. Ugh.

**Cast of Characters:**

Main: Ebony, Java, and Siva; Leading Men: Jay, Ram, and Lex; Supporting: Amber, Martin ((Zoot)), Trudy, Salene, Pride, Patch, Dee, Slade, Tai-san, and Mega.

Pairings: Java/Ram, Siva/Lex, Ebony/Jay, Ved/Cloe, Amber/Bray, Trudy/Martin, Salene/Pride, Patch/Dee, and Slade/Ruby and a few shocking surprises towards the end.

Ages ((based on guessing)):

21-22: Java, Bray, Slade, and Ruby

19-20: Siva, Ram, Martin, Trudy, and Lex

17-18: Amber, Ebony, Jay, Salene, Pride, Dee, Patch etc.

15-16: Cloe, Ved, Ellie, and Jack

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A few days later

The groundwork had been set down over the past week or so. Ebony, Siva, and Java were already placing small doubts in the minds of Jay, Trudy, and Tai-san... however tonight would the finale the thing that broke the camels back so to speak. Ebony and Martin had did the groundwork on their pairing practicing wherever they could and seen by everyone but Trudy and Jay. They didn't want them knowing about their "relationship" just yet. However, incase one to doubt it they made sure Amber had seen them kissing in action, they also choose to keep Zoot identity hidden- he was still appearing as Martin- his look would be revealed that night.

It was the night of the big games and Ebony found herself walking towards the beach knowing Jay would be there based on the conversation she overheard, Trudy was of course seen with him.

She watched from a far away spot as Java and Martin came entering from the other side talking back and forth to seem innocent. She smiled as she watched the two pairs begin to run into each other.

Java made sure she ran smack into Jay.

"Oh I'm so- Jay?!" Java said pretending to be shocked.

"Java? Nice seeing you with..." Jay said looking at the guy talking to her.

He had never seen this guy before he had long blonde hair that was braided with the weirdest outfit Jay had ever seen.

Trudy however seemed to recognize him, "Martin?!"

"The name is Zoot"

"Zoot?" she said looking at him oddly.

"Yes, the name _Martin _no longer suits me," he said coldly trying to seem distant and disinterested in Jay's view- he would strike later when the boy toy was gone.

Somehow "Zoot" knew this would get her- the coldness- something she wasn't used to. He was right she looked upset- for the first time ever.

"What's wrong upset that I'm not hanging over your every whim princess?" he asked.

Trudy eyes flashed, "Can I speak to you alone for a minute?" she said looking right at Zoot.

He nodded motioning for her to follow.

Jay looked at Java who had an amused look on her face.

"What?" he said.

"I think I just saw jealously in her eyes," Java said with a smirk.

"Of what?"

"Me"

"Why would she be jealous of you?" Jay asked.

"'Cause her baby's daddy was seen with me- it's obvious she still wants him," Java exclaimed.

"She doesn't like him that way- she said so herself," Jay said shaking his head.

"Funny who are you trying to convince of that- me or yourself?" Java replied.

"And you don't care, I mean you were seen with him, is he a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Of course not. I'm with Ram, he's Ebony's boyfriend actually- we were going to meet her here," Java said distantly.

Jay looked at her oddly, before he could reply he froze when in shock when he saw....

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Same time (Zoot, Trudy)

"What the hell is your problem Martin you acting off," Trudy said grabbing him by the shoulders as they moved over to the pier.

"None of your business. You used me- and now I'm out for revenge on the world. You, Bray- everyone else," he announced.

"And you plan to use HER to help? I've heard stories about Java Rafael- she's heartless- do yourself a favour- get another girlfriend and drop this- this isn't you!" she replied.

"How do you know who I am- what do you know about me beyond being Bray's brother? All you ever did was have eyes for him anyway," he shot back angrily.

"That's not true, you were a good guy- just not someone that was dateable," Trudy replied.

"Oh but someone you can sleep with, I see how it is- you really are a witch," "Zoot" snapped.

Her mouth shot open, "What is your problem?" she demanded darkly.

"My problem? You're my problem! You used me, abuse me, left me for him, and then crawling to a scumbag like Jay when Bray wouldn't give you the time of day- letting him get to my daughter. You're the problem here Trudy not me," he announced.

"I don't know who the hell you are anymore," she said angrily trying to walk off before grabbed her.

"Nah this isn't over yet," Zoot said.

"And what are going to do- fix your problem?" she demanded.

Zoot said nothing he roughly pulled back in front of him and before she could so anything kissed her wildly.

Trudy had been in visible shock she tried to pull away but then before she knew it- she was kissing him back- willingly.

Ebony smiled now it was her cue to enter she got up and started heading in there direction trying to avoid looking at the couple so it looked like she had no idea what was unfolding- however she had to try her hardest to keep the smile off her expression and swing in her step.

She faced them and then the acting started.

"ZOOT? HOW COULD YOU- I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME," she screamed trying to look as upset and shocked as possible.

It worked.

Right away Zoot pulled away trying to look upset, "OH GOD EBONY! I'm so sorry baby"

"Baby? Baby? Baby nothing! I hate you- how could you do this?" she cried running off.

Zoot then pretended to look conflicted looking from Trudy to Ebony and back again before running after Ebony.

Jay had seen the entire unfold however it was the look in Trudy's eyes that interested him more- she looked thoroughly upset- but not from the kiss- from the fact that Zoot had gone after Ebony.

Trudy was still touching her lips in shock when Jay caught up to her.

"You really do still love him..." he said slowly looking at her.

Trudy eyes widened, "Jay..."

"No, I don't want to hear this right now- I have to go," he replied running off. He needed to get away and he needed that a very minute- or else.

Trudy was too busy crying to notice the smirk coming from Java as she watched Jay run in the same direction Ebony had. Now Java ran off to go help Siva, Ebony would be on her own from here.

Ebony had continued running until she reached the closest bench by the parking lot she then stopped and sat down trying to hold in the laughter however when Zoot finally reached her the laughing came.

Zoot smiled, "That was excellent- you're good"

"Thanks I know," she replied in between fits of laughter.

"All right, hurry get yourself together Jay should be coming this way an minute now since his car is right over there- I'm going to get outta here- can you get home okay?" Zoot asked.

"I can take a cab- just go already," Ebony replied starting her fight of tears again.

Zoot nodded and took off in the other direction to where his car was hidden running at a fast pace to avoid getting seen by Jay.

Jay came speeding towards wanting to just get outta there when he noticed Ebony sitting on the bench pretending to cry.

Jay came and sat down, "I'm sorry," he said to her.

"I'm sorry you too," Ebony replied letting the crying fade slightly.

"I didn't know you and he..."

"We wanted to keep it ourselves we were worried it might upset Trudy," she replied.

"Did you know she still wanted him?" Jay asked shocked.

"We thought she might, I tried to tell you that night I kissed you. I just kissed you as sort of a wake up call- but you didn't get the hint. I tried my hardest a few other times too. I knew she only she had eyes for him- that's why she kissed him earlier," Ebony said in between sobs.

"I can't believe I was really that dense- everyone knew but me," Jay said shocked.

"No you're not- she was just good at lying to you," Ebony whispered.

Jay looked at her, "Do you really love him?" he asked.

"More than anything," she replied seriously referring to Jay though he thought she had meant Zoot, of course.

"You deserve better than that hopefully you'll meet someone else like him but better," Jay replied.

"Thank you- so are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"I have no idea right now to be honest. I know our relationship isn't going to work but I'm not the type to just walk away unless she wants me too and she realises she really wants him," Jay said.

Ebony looked at him, "If she was smart- she'd do her damnest to make sure it worked with you," she replied.

"Yes but I have a feeling it won't go that way," Jay said sadly.

"Either do I," Ebony whispered under her breath hiding her smile that was slightly showing.

"Can I take you home?" Jay asked.

"What about Trudy?"

"She took her own car," he replied.

Ebony smiled lightly, "Sure that would be nice," she answered.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A little bit later

Siva was sitting at the virtual gaming zone, knowing Ram was sick. She had invited Tai-san to play her knowing she'd drag Lex along; however the extra was missing- where the hell was Java anyway.

Just then, Java came bolting in.

"Sorry- the thing with Ebony took longer than we hoped," she replied.

"What happened?" Siva asked.

"Martin decided to go on a rant last minute causing a minor delay in the plan," Java explained.

Siva smiled, "Good, he deserved that right," she said noticing Tai-san approaching.

"It's show time,' Siva whispered.

Java nodded running off to the other side of the room.

Tai-san entered and without fail, in stepped Lex, looking like his usual sexy self. Siva felt herself melting as Tai-san approached her.

"Hey- hope you don't mind I dragged Lex along- ready?" she asked sweetly.

Siva nodded while her eyes shifted, motioning for Java to step in.

"Oh Tai-san- great, a real virtual champion is here- Siva here lost to me so badly yesterday my faith in her skill is shattered and since Ram is gone- can you fill in for him? I could really use a sparring partner?" Java said with a very fake sweetness.

Tai-san looked at her and Siva for a second her eyes narrowed some, trying to figure out what their game was, "I was going to play with Siva..." she began.

"Well you brought Lex, I can always play him again while you go play Java," Siva suggested in a sweet tone that matched Java's.

"How about Java you go play Lex?" Tai-san suggested.

Lex and Java sent each equal glares at the same time.

"How about not?" Java said darkly.

Tai-san sighed, "All right lead the way," she said, looking at Java, knowing she would look suspicious if she turned her offer down.

Siva smiled, "Have a seat Lex," she replied. **Not sure if replied is the right word, because no one said anything first.**

Lex smiled back and joined her, "So how have you been?" he asked.

"Just fine- let's talk about you"

The two then began a conversation where Siva did the best she could making Tai-san look like his boss and slave driver that she would never treat a guy like him that way and it seemed to work- she could feel Lex responding.

"Well enough chatting let's have a round boxing," Siva said putting the helmet back on.

Lex looked at her, "You're going down this time," he replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yea, ready?"

"Whenever you are cowboy," she replied.

Lex looked at her and smirked when the game began- it went straight to the end when it ended in a perfect duel; afterwards both took off their helmets. Siva did a mental timing- Java should be about done with Tai-san now, she really needed to lay the flirting on thick if they were going to make the time frame the two sisters had set out.

"Not bad cowboy getting better"

"Hmph, I'll get you next time," Lex said.

"Will you?" Siva challenged.

"Yea, I think I will," he replied moving up till he was practically touching her.

"Think you're slick, don't you?"

"I am, and I'm good looking too," Lex replied.

Siva matched his stance, "Well then why don't you prove you're so hot then Cowboy," she said.

"Fine, I will," he said grabbing her and kissing her.

He kissed with her such force that Siva felt herself moaning slightly hoping that this plan would work. The two began an assault of their mouths when, after what seemed forever they heard a loud scream.

"LEX, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Tai-san yelled.

Lex froze, turning around slowly after he stopped kissing Siva.

"Hi babe..."

"Don't you even babe me- first Zandra, now HER, what the hell are thinking? That's it Lex, I've had it, I'm outta here," she said storming off.

Siva tried to keep her smile in, while Java's smirk flashed.

Lex looked at her and back to Siva and back again- however, unlike Martin- he didn't move a muscle to chase after Tai-san instead he looked over at Siva, "Well that was eventful, don't you think?"

To be continued....

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: More thankies to Denitta and to who all be reading this!!!! Including Queenie Dray and her Mega lovin' ism


	6. Day 31 through 45

**When all is Said and Done **

**Summary:** AU Fic about the all the characters lives and how they mix if they virus hadn't have come along. Mainly the troubles of three. From romance, to fitting in, to having bad breaks in life- how three siblings who hate each others guts finally get together to get the revenge they so richly deserve and want in life- while becoming better allies than they ever thought possible.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all that reviewed the first chapter **Helvetebrann**, **sugnary, queen d, **and **blacklioness**

**Disclaimer:** Which I forgot to insert earlier- I don't anything it all belongs to Cloud 9 and the writers of the show. Ugh.

**Cast of Characters:**

Main: Ebony, Java, and Siva; Leading Men: Jay, Ram, and Lex; Supporting: Amber, Martin ((Zoot)), Trudy, Salene, Pride, Patch, Dee, Slade, Tai-san, and Mega.

Pairings: Java/Ram, Siva/Lex, Ebony/Jay, Ved/Cloe, Amber/Bray, Trudy/Martin, Salene/Pride, Patch/Dee, and Slade/Ruby and a few shocking surprises towards the end.

Ages ((based on guessing)):

21-22: Java, Bray, Slade, and Ruby

19-20: Siva, Ram, Martin, Trudy, and Lex

17-18: Amber, Ebony, Jay, Salene, Pride, Dee, Patch etc.

15-16: Cloe, Ved, Ellie, and Jack

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A few days later

Jay was confused- he loved Trudy but he didn't want to compete with Zoot. He needed someone to talk to, but Amber would only favour Trudy- so that left one person- his brother.

Jay walked into house, sitting on the couch was his brother, Ved whom was in the middle of saying goodbye to his girlfriend, Cloe.

"Hey you have five minutes for me?" Jay asked Ved noticing that Cloe was leaving.

"Yea sure, Cloe- see ya tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, bye Jay," she replied walking out.

Jay then sat down beside Ved, "My love life is becoming an issue," he stated with a sigh.

Ved rolled his eyes at his older brother's announcement, "What part of this is supposed to shock me? You have women coming in every direction. Java, Amber, Trudy, and Ebony- you could start a Jay fan club".

Jay looked at him, "It's really that bad?"

"Times a hundred. Why do think Ram gets more annoyed by you daily- he's jealous in the worst way," Ved replied bored.

"Am I the only one that doesn't notice?" Jay asked finally.

"Pretty much- you have this ability to only want to see certain things, and ignore everything else. You refuse to see the bad in anyone, or when someone is using you," Ved answered.

"Is Trudy?"

"Is Trudy what?"

"Using me?"

"Not intentionally"

"Are you sure?" Jay asked.

"She's a saint and a virt- she's incapable of using anyone intentionally," Ved informed him.

"I thought so, and stop using that word before you offend someone like Cloe," Jay added.

"You're a saint too," Ved said.

"No, I just don't cause as much stress to mum and dad as you do," Jay countered.

"Save it. Anyway, you want my opinion or not?"

"Go ahead," Jay said.

"Get a girlfriend that isn't hung up on her ex and preferably one without a brat," Ved told him.

"Takes a brat to know one- but you are right- unfortunately," he said sighing and getting up.

Ved snorted, "Feel free to leave anytime now".

"Will do and thanks"

"Do us both a favour- never mention it again".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Same time

The sisters having time to discuss matters, decided on eating lunch together to plan the next part of the game.

"So has anyone seen the object of their affection recently?" Ebony asked in between munching on her sandwich.

"No- Lex has been avoiding me like the plague," Siva stated, disappointed.

"Ram and I have been out- as usual half the conversation is about the two of you," Java said, rolling her eyes.

"What about you?" Siva asked.

"Jay's been hiding too," Ebony answered.

"Any word on Martin?" Siva asked.

"He's been playing the loyal boyfriend when Trudy or a friend of hers is in sight and the rest of time doing what we told him- keeping aloof and away from crowds," Ebony replied.

"What about Bray?" Java added.

"He's been trying to stir up questions but Zoot's been avoiding them," Ebony told her.

"Good- I had a feeling Bray would be trouble," Java said darkly.

"We're taking care of it- now about Amber" Ebony said.

"Oh we'll be taking care of that one," Java promised.

"For sure- we've already planned out an attack," Siva said.

"Which is?" Ebony pressed.

"Sorry- can't tell ya- for your own good- if you know and spill it we're dead in the water- just trust us," Java said sweetly.

Ebony looked at her, "Easier said than done," she mumbled.

Java glanced back, "We're pros- don't worry the zulu girl is going down".

The next day

It was an hour to when school started, the school had just opened, but most students had not arrived. Java and Siva figured this would be the time to strike.

"Which desk is hers?" Siva whispered when they entered the empty classroom.

"Ebony said it was the third one in the second row," Java added trying to do a quick math count.

At the same time, their eyes landed on the target.

Siva grabbed the history book and began to write on the chair.

Java smirked as she left and headed for Amber's locker. She looked to make sure no one said anything or knew her plan- then she grabbed out a tool and went to break the lock.

Once she got it open- she grabbed a letter and stuffed it in her locker smirking the entire way. Following that, she dropped in a few items looked everything over and walked off before anyone noticed.

Java went back to the classroom and looked at Siva, "We done yet?"

"Done- did you put everything in her locker?"

"Yes, did you put the anonymous note in the teacher's mailbox?" Java inquired.

Siva smiled, "Oh yes, she won't know what hit her- at first- anyway".

"So that's done- now are we going to go visit Lex?" Java asked her.

Siva nodded.

"Good- Ram agreed to a date Friday- we have less than week to get our acts together. We really need to apply some pressure to Jay," Java noted.

"Ved helped out- I paid him some money to suggest to drop Trudy- he did his part from what he told me. I'm going to send Martin after Trudy later on today. I hope that that'll break everything into pieces. This means, Jay will see and if everything goes right, he will leave her. Then, we send in Ebony- and she'll do the rest," Siva said.

"Excellent. We're halfway done. Come on, Lex won't wait forever," Java stated as they jumped in her car and sped off.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

An hour or so later

Siva went to the school, and went straight into the building she knew Lex to be at, and there he was. Siva walked up to him trying to look serious and sullen.

"So how are things with Tai-san?" she asked neutrally as if nothing had happened.

"She broke up with me," he said.

"I'm sorry- I know you cared about her," Siva replied.

"I more than cared about her Siva, I loved her, more than you'll ever know- but here's the problem" Lex started.

"What's that?" Siva asked.

"I fell for you harder," he replied kissing her.

Siva was surprised- but that didn't stop her from kissing him back. She knew there would much more to talk about in future. However, right now- it was their moment.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

School

Ebony was sitting there taking her test, smiling and trying not to look in Amber's direction- knowing what was about to happen. She was quickly answering the questions when suddenly the door opened and an office lackey came marching in.

He handed a note to the teacher who read it, "Amber- the principle would like a word with you".

Amber smiled, thinking it was probably another award- got up and left with a smile on her face.

Ebony smirked dangerously, hoping no one saw her, and sunk further into her chair to avoid looks and questions. She was trying to finish her test, so that she would get a clear look on Amber's face when she got back.

However, to her disappointment Amber didn't come back.

Ebony went out into the hall after class purposely waiting for Jay to show.

He walked out and walked passed her until she called out.

"JAY WAIT" she then ran up to join him.

"How are you holding up?" she asked sweetly catching up to him.

"I don't know, I'll tell you later," Jay told her.

"Is it something I did?" Ebony asked worriedly.

"No- if anything I should asking if you're okay- I heard Zoot left you," Jay replied.

She nodded, "He hurt me so bad by kissing Trudy- I just knew that it wasn't meant to be- but it hurt so much," she replied faking sniffles coming her way.

"Don't worry you won't be the only one without a date soon" he whispered.

She looked up at him, "You're going to leave her?"

Jay nodded.

"I'm so sorry, I know for you that must be hard," she replied.

"It will be- but I'll get over it," Jay answered.

"If you want- if you need someone to talk to or anything- I'd be happy to maybe go get some coffee with you or something," Ebony offered sweetly.

He looked at her, "That would be nice- but right now I have to go- I'll see you tomorrow," he replied running off.

Ebony smirked happily and went towards her locker when she noticed Amber coming out of the office- she looked a cross between upset and infuriated. She then noticed Ebony- her look murderous as she came strolling over to her.

"YOU BITCH- YOU DID THIS," Amber shouted darkly.

Ebony looked at her with false innocence, "Why Amber- whatever do you mean?" she asked, with a sneer evident.

Amber flashed a paper in front of her, "You're the reason they're suspending me and giving me an F," she said darkly.

"Oh please- you're just saying that because you can't prove it. You're embarrassing yourself Amber- how could I ever pull it off?" Ebony asked with smile.

"Somehow you did- I know you Ebony. I've seen you in action. You did this- and I'll find out how- and I'll get you back somehow," Amber warned.

"You do that Princess- I'm going out to the movies- see ya," Ebony replied turning and walking off before Amber could do anything to her.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Sometime later

Jay drove silently down the college to see Trudy, knowing her night classes were there. He pulled up, parked, and headed towards her first class.

"Can we talk?" he asked when he approached her, noticing Zoot was looking at them from across the hall.

Trudy looked from him to Zoot and back, "Sure, lead the way," she whispered following Jay towards the exit.

Zoot at first- pretended not follow or have an interest in the conversation but the minute he saw an opening followed them trying to un-noticed.

Jay and Trudy sat down by the bench near the trees knowing there were no others around so they could talk privately.

"I've done some thinking" Jay began.

"You want to leave me," Trudy stated blankly.

He nodded, "I found no other conclusion- I didn't want to- but"

"I know- and I realised something too- you were right- I do love Martin- I'm not sure why- maybe because we have child or maybe because he was always so sweet- but I love him for who he was before he became "Zoot" and I'm ready to fight to get him back. I'm sorry Jay. I never meant to hurt you. You were so sweet- and good looking- and helpful- and I was just horrible to you," she replied.

"You weren't horrible- your heart just wasn't in our relationship and I understand that. This wasn't my first relationship and I'm sure it won't be the last either," Jay said objectively.

"I hope it's not- you deserve someone worthy of your kindness- sweetness- and everything else you have to offer. You're a real catch Jay- one in a million- a prince among frogs. So many aren't worthy of you, I am not worthy of you, hopefully your next flame is," Trudy said.

"Yes, you were. Thanks Trudy for everything and giving me some perspective," he said.

"You're welcome, don't forget to visit and call, got it?" she demanded.

"Yes, I've got it- I have to run though- work," he replied.

She nodded, "Bye"

"Bye" he left and small droplets of tears hit her face, however, she quickly wiped them and headed back for class. Knowing her future really was for- she went to go find Zoot- Martin- her Martin.

From afar- Zoot smiled knowing now was his chance to get everything he wanted. He sent a silent thanks to the sisters and another to whatever higher power was making this all possible. He then made a silent vow to not screw this up and went to go talk to her.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: Another Denitta proof chapter! Thankies to all who been reading! Love ya!


	7. Day 45 continued

**When all is Said and Done**

**Summary:** AU Fic about the all the characters lives and how they mix if they virus hadn't have come along. Mainly the troubles of three. From romance, to fitting in, to having bad breaks in life- how three siblings who hate each others guts finally get together to get the revenge they so richly deserve and want in life- while becoming better allies than they ever thought possible.

Author's Note: Thanks to the reviews from** Sug **and **blacklioness**- oh and of course **Helvetebrann**, my other half and genius for rent. Sorry I took so long with this chapter, I went to France for a getaway without the internet.

Disclaimer: Which I forgot to insert earlier- I don't anything it all belongs to Cloud 9 and the writers of the show. Ugh.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A little later in the day

Zoot decided to Trudy to her car in hopes of talking.

"You have five minutes?" he asked as she stopped and turned.

"I guess- what's so important?" she demanded.

"I heard you left him"

"I did, but that doesn't mean that I'm automatically going back to you either. Not after everything you said when you left me," Trudy answered.

"Oh you mean that little fit I threw because you dumped me for my brother?" Zoot said angrily.

"I didn't say I was guilt free, mostly it was my fault, but still Martin you didn't have to say those things either- they were rather hurtful," she spat.

"I'm sorry. If that helps, but for once forget about yourself. Imagine how I was feeling. Before, you go off on me- realise something Trudy- you can be dramatic and self-centred. I might be a little weird, sometimes a little scary, and maybe even a dangerous in the wrong frame of mind- but I have never thought of just myself. I put you, and Brady first- always have too. I stood up to your parents, I offered you my heart, a marriage, a family, I offered to support you, and you threw it all back in my face," he stated.

"I was a teenager, you were a teenager- I wasn't ready for any of it, neither were you. I did us a favour by saying no. I gave us a chance to find love elsewhere. To find a better tomorrow," Trudy replied.

"And how well did that turn out? Bray rejected you. Jay left you. Brady barely gets anytime with me. Your parents still haven't gotten over what happened. Off hand, I'd say you only made things worse not better," Zoot retorted.

"I never did it on purpose. I never meant to sleep with you that night. I never meant to get pregnant. I never meant for a lot of things to happen but they did- and I wasn't ready to deal with them yet. I wanted to believe that Bray would change his mind. I wanted to believe that my parents would forgive me but that's not how things worked out. If you want to hear I was foolish-, I admit it- I was. I was foolish but you were hardly clean in this. You did a few things too that didn't exactly suggest that you would be father of year. I think I made the right choice in saying no to you then- maybe not now but if we had did everything you wanted to then- it would have been worse," she proclaimed.

Both said nothing for a few minutes.

"If you feel that way. Is it fair to reject me now- to make me wait AGAIN? I can't keep doing this. I can't wait forever anymore. I've given a chance at a new life- and I'm prepared to take it if need be," Zoot informed her.

Trudy looked at him, "What as Zoot? That's not you. You aren't that horrible to people. You aren't that loud. You aren't that forceful. That's not who you are. Why change? Huh? Why?"

"Did you see everyone recently? They no longer ignore me; they look at me with a wary eye. They see that I am serious. They see that I'm not just another pushover. I'm making something of myself here," he replied.

"What I see... your using scare tactics, threats, and rudeness to get your way- to take charge. That's not how the world works Martin. That's not how I work. I won't go for Zoot, I won't be with Zoot, but Martin- if you want me- if you are willing to give me time to work through this- and to come to terms with everything- then I will be yours," she said.

"Can you promise this?"

"In a heartbeat"

"Then, you've got yourself a boyfriend," Martin said kissing her.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Ebony stood outside pacing back and forth near the spot she had Jay agree to meet her. She wondered if this would work- if she could do this. Now was the time- now was the place- now was the moment to make this all happen.

She gave herself a quick look over just as she saw him coming out of the corner of her eye.

Jay walked up and sat down next to her, "So- what was so important?" he asked interested in why she begged him to drop everything and come this way.

"I just wanted to know- if you'd be maybe be interested in going to the movies with me tomorrow night?" Ebony said hopefully.

"I'd love to but Ebony- if this some kind of date- I should mention, that I'm really not looking for a relationship at this-"

"I know- it's too soon right? Don't worry- I was thinking it would be a way to get your mind off things- and we'll keep it up if you like what happens- we'll cross any other bridges at later dates in time," she promised.

Jay stayed silent for a minute, "Absolutely- but why wait till then..." he said looking at his watch, "I've got another two hours..."

Ebony tried to hide the smile threatening to take over, "Excellent follow me".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The next day

Java, Ebony, and Siva were eating breakfast and discussing everything that went down.

"So Lex is undoubtedly yours?" Java asked.

"Yes, but we're far from out of danger yet. He still harbours feelings for Tai-san, and he tendencies to stray is very common," Siva added.

"None of that matters though right now- all I need to know is if he'll be your little deck hand for tonight?" Java asked.

"Without a doubt"

"Good, Ebony?"

"He wants to "take it slow" but I'm sure I can manage a kiss or two," she said with a twinkle in her left eye.

"Excellent. Here's the time and place. Try to be late if you get my meaning," Java answered standing up.

They nodded.

"Will do- real quick- Ebony- what's the status of Amber?" Siva asked.

"She'll be back Monday and no doubt- she'll want revenge- but I think I can handle it. She has no proof in any wrong doing- and now I have secret weapons for the future to use as threats," she with a smirk.

"Great, then we're officially set. 7pm, don't forget"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

That Night

Java walked into the café with Ram heading over to order some drinks.

"So Lex dumped Tai-san," Java said as she moved to sit across from him.

"What?" Ram exclaimed nearly chocking on his drink.

"Hmm he's going out with Siva," Java said with a glint in her eye.

Ram froze, he looked at her and said nothing.

"Hon- what's wrong?" she asked knowing very well what was wrong.

"She- picked him- over me?!"

"I told you she would. The minute Lex was free- well his freedom wasn't about to last. You know how Siva is, and Ebony for that matter," Java replied trying to hide her smirk.

"Ebony..." Ram said not getting what this was about.

"Oh you didn't know- she's got a date with Jay tonight," Java told him.

"JAY?! As in my best friend- and he didn't tell me!" Ram demanded.

"Must have slipped his mind with him dumping that annoying drama queen and all," Java said shrugging trying to hold in the smile.

Ram looked at her panicked, "You would never leave me, would you?" he asked.

Java pretended to be deep in thought for a moment, "Well to be honest, I've always thought Mega was kinda cute".

"MEGA?!"

"Of course, you didn't think that was solely yours did you. I mean if you can have three women, then why I can't three men of my own? You, Mega, and Jay," she replied.

"Javey, you're joking, right?"

"Why would I ever joke about such a thing Ram? I mean seriously, how is it fair to me? You do so much to me- and I never do anything to you but love you. So, one day I figured out- it wasn't fair and I don't play second, so I went ahead and got myself a boyfriend or two," she said with a sneer.

"Java you would never.... Would you?"

"I would never what- leave you? Like my sisters? Well, I would said no up until three or four weeks ago but now I'm not so sure," she replied looking beyond him to the door.

Then, walked in Lex and Siva, Ebony and Jay, and Mega.

The first two to approach the now standing Java and shocked Ram was Lex and Siva.

"Oh hey Ram- this is Lex, my boyfriend- you've met right?' Siva said with a small smile as Lex moved in to kiss her.

Ram nearly died on the spot.

Siva then broke apart from Lex, "You know Ram- it's a real shame you're so greedy- you've lost such a wonderful person," she said motioning over to Java.

"How's it feel to be something other than number one?" Lex said darkly.

Ebony in the far corner of the room grabbed Jay without warning kissed him right in Ram's hindsight before Jay broke apart shocked and Ebony pulled him from the room.

Ram looked like death. He couldn't believe it- Java's warning had been right- they would all leave and betray him for the way he treated them. He wanted to die- not because of Siva and Ebony but over Java. It wasn't until that moment that he realised- he really did love Java- but now it was too late...

Then, Mega approached grabbing Java by waist and went, "Hey babe- wanna get outta here?"

Java smiled, "Of course"

The two were about to head out with Lex and Siva when Ram made a loud scream, "WAIT JAVA PLEASE, I'M SORRY- JUST HERE ME OUT"

Java turned around, "Yes?" she said trying to keep the sound of victory from her tone.

"I LOVE YOU"

Java smiled, "Really? Took you long enough... well, how about we take this outside then? And you can show just how far those feelings go," she said evenly.

Ram looked at her and Mega and back to her, "But- I- but"

Mega rolled his eyes, "Java and I? You've got to be kidding," he replied dropping his arms from her body.

Ram looked speechless, he had just been seriously duped- and in public!

Java then grabbed him by his shirt and took him outside.

Mega looked at the owner of the café, "Sorry about the noise Wallace," he replied.

Ruby nodded, "It's okay- I said I'd do anything for my future brother in law- even stand his loud mouth friends and I meant it too" she replied.

He said nothing as he shut the door and headed home.

Lex and Siva cleared out then leaving Java and Ram outside to themselves.

"Why?" Ram asked.

"Why? You had your head up your ass for starters. Many times, I poured my heart out- and you ignored it. So, I felt a lesson was in order. You needed to realise what you really felt so your so stupid as to deny it, and only I know how you work- so I carefully planned this entire thing," she replied.

"How long as this been in the works?"

"Roughly two-three weeks. Originally, I had brought a different group into the plan but then I change of heart and kept Martin outta my plan. I figured, I didn't need an extreme lesson- just a little one. I knew you wouldn't stupid enough to deny anything after this anyway," she replied.

"Have you always known me this well?"

"Of course, you're very predictable person"

"How long is it going to take before I make up to you?" he asked.

"It might take some time but not as much if I didn't return those feelings," Java answered.

"So- how should I start?" he asked.

"Well a trip to the movies would be a good start".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: good stopping point I think. Okay, trying to end this in a chapter or two. Anyway, I'm currently without internet until some future date thanks to the city power outages we've experienced as of Friday morning. So, hopefully you're seeing this not too far into the future. Till next time.


	8. Day 235 through 255

**When all is Said and Done**

Summary: AU Fic about the all the characters lives and how they mix if they virus hadn't have come along. Mainly the troubles of three. From romance, to fitting in, to having bad breaks in life- how three siblings who hate each others guts finally get together to get the revenge they so richly deserve and want in life- while becoming better allies than they ever thought possible.

Author's Notes: Thanks to helvetebrann and tribal leader555 for the reviews. I'm ending this soon because I know there's not many reading this to begin with, so for those that have read parts thankies!

Disclaimer: Which I forgot to insert earlier- I don't anything it all belongs to Cloud 9 and the writers of the show. Ugh.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Time the ultimate decider in everything. Time can move everything. Time came shape everything. Time is an element all it's own. Therefore, it passes never once stopping. Things change like the sun and moon- people change- thoughts change- and feelings change. Therefore, the question is what changes in six months.

(Six months following)

Java, Siva, and Ebony were eating lunch together discussing everything that was going on.

"So what's this I hear about Amber leaving school?" Siva asked Ebony.

Ebony snickered, "She finally managed to convince her father to send her to a private school- I guess she couldn't handle the pressure".

Java rolled her eyes, "Poor dumb blond, she hadn't a clue".

"How's things with Martin?" Ebony asked them.

"He and Trudy are still playing with the idea of dating. They haven't committed to anything yet," Siva stated.

"He always was like that," Ebony smirked.

"He'll get around to it- how things with the saint blond?" Java replied.

"Jay, Jay, Jay- always Mr. Noble. I think, I finally got him to agree to sleep with me though," Ebony said happily.

"Oh yea, that's slow, and how's the resident cow dork?" Java asked Siva.

Siva glared, "Lex- is becoming a problem- I think... he wants Tai-san back," Siva confessed sighing.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ebony asked.

"I'm not sure, I might be wrong but if I'm not- I don't think it'll hurt all that bad. He's still a god and wonderful in bed but I'm only 21, I should be allowed to play the field some," Siva said finally.

"Can I at least punch him for being an moron a few times?" Java asked hopefully.

"NO" 

Java snorted and crossed her arms, "Fine, spoil sport".

"How are you and Ram getting along?" Ebony asked.

Java shrugged, "We're fine- nothing unusual. Nothing grand either... Sometimes, I wonder if he was worth the effort, I always thought we'd go somewhere after he admitted his feelings but we're still in the same place. Well, beside that small fact... that he doesn't go for other women anymore".

"Better than nothing," Siva said.

"I guess"

"It's Ram what do you expect, he doesn't really like anything beyond his computer," Ebony informed her.

Java glared, "Not true but I'm really starting to wonder if we're gonna make it," she confessed.

"How knows what the future holds," Siva pointed out.

Java nodded, "I mean we never thought, we'd get along," she stated.

Both nodded their heads in agreement.

"I say we give another six months before we officially decide anything".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Ebony's tale less than a month later)

Ebony and Jay relationship on a personal level had finally begun. They were spending more and more time together at his place, or her home, or at the local hotel. Ebony was just happy to have a bed partner- Jay however seemly wanted something more.

"I love you"

"What?!"

"You heard me"

"Is this really the time for this?"

A obvious snort came from the other side of bed, "Gee, let me just take it back and try it again some other time".

"Funny. Are you sure?"

"What's there not to be sure about?"

"Everything. How do you its love? It could just be hormones or puppy love".

"I don't think it's the puppy love or else I'm seriously over doing it".

"Again, hormones"

"Don't get me wrong, I like the sex, but you should know me better than that".

A loud sigh came a minute later, "You really mean it?"

"Would I have said otherwise?"

A silence filled the room for roughly a minute.

"I love you too" a whispered reply came out.

"What's that?"

"You heard me"

"No, I don't think I did, what's that again Ebony?" Jay teased.

Ebony growled angrily, "I love you, okay?!" she practically shouted.

"Wow, any louder and we'll wake your entire household," he said with a laugh.

"Asshole," she replied moving away from him.

He grabbed though and pulled her back, "Touchy"

"You started this," she snapped.

"Someone had to, you've been this conversation like a plague," he replied.

"There's a good reason for that ya know?" she exclaimed.

"And that would be?" he inquired.

"It's a long story okay?" Ebony said darkly.

"What do you mean... Ebony, you're not making any sense," Jay said finally.

"Would you still love me, if you knew you were played?" she asked.

"What?"

"I played you," she replied.

"How?" he asked.

"I never was dating Martin," Ebony said getting up before Jay grabbed her and tossed her next to him.

"I know"

"WHAT?"

Jay smiled, "He casually mentioned the entire truth one afternoon at college," Jay added.

Ebony glared at him, "So when we're you gonna clue me in that you knew about it?" she demanded.

"I knew you'd tell me eventually- I figured I'd wait you out- I mean it took you three months but that's okay," he replied.

"Oh so you waited three months to leave me?" she demanded.

"Leave you? What are you talking about?"

"That's what you're doing isn't it? You casually mention this so you can leave me with guilt trip," Ebony exclaimed trying to get up.

"I thought it fair to mention I knew about, so you didn't go through this unwinded unneeded explaination or apology. Don't get me wrong, I was mad at you for a good week but I got over it months ago," he replied.

"Wait, was that when you were avoiding me around the end of spring"

"That would be why," he replied.

"Then why did you bother aplogising to me, you could have busted me right there," she replied shocked.

"The first reason I've explained, I figured if you really cared all that much you'd get around to telling me the truth. Two- I realised it wasn't that important- I love you not Trudy and she would have left me anyway. Lastly, getting mad for something you can't change is worthless to begin with," Jay answered.

Ebony rolled her eyes, "I'll never fully understand you"

"I could say the thing about you".

"I know. So, what was the point of telling me this anyway?"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Siva's tale less than a month later)

"This isn't going to work anymore," Siva said looking out into bright sunset sky one particular late afternoon.

"What isn't?" Lex asked.

"You and me," she said finally. 

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"I saw you looking at Tai-san the other day," Siva replied.

Lex sighed, "I didn't cheat on you," he replied.

"I know but that doesn't change your feelings," she said.

Both said nothing for a few minutes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, you were the first girlfriend I cared about while we were dating and treated with respect," Lex admitted.

"I know but you never loved me- you loved her- you just never did or said the right things the first time," Siva answered.

"This was inevitable wasn't it?" he said finally.

Siva nodded, "I've suspected it for three or four months now- it just wasn't confirmed until I saw you both at the café yesterday".

"Is there anything I can to smooth things over?" he said surprised his own words.

"No, just do me a favour don't come crawling back if anything happens with her again," Siva said with a playful but sad smile.

"I can do that- that's what Zandra is for. Thanks for the fun Siva- I've got some real ass kissing to do, don't I?"

"Yea, my advice flowers, candy, and sex work nicely"

"Not with Tai-san"

"You'll figure it out"

"Eventually. I'll see ya around campus then? Or are you graduated now?" Lex asked.

"Graduating next month- but I'll keep in touch- do yourself a favour- get a job away from campus look into maybe becoming a real cop," Siva said.

He nodded.

She then got up and walked off. Siva thought to herself ironically. Lex had always been the cheater and the one that never showed any real feelings beyond ego. How funny it was- that Siva had been one to cheat on him, and had kept hers in check, that very same day, when Lex had not?

There break-up was the first and last time she or chances are probably anyone else had seen Lex do anything anywhere close to sentimental- though she hardly called it that though either- it was rather ironic. Because for the fist time Siva's life- she didn't allow herself to get upset, and after all she had kissed someone else not the other way around. She knew she wanted this other guy but the question was how to tell him...

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Sometime in the next 48 hours from then)

Siva was sitting on a park bench crying when she heard footsteps approach, "So the big news on campus is you left guard boy," a voice said.

She looked up and smiled, "Yea, it wasn't working out anymore for him or me," she replied wiping her eyes and smiling at the male figure before her.

"I know it wasn't working for him- but why not you?" the guy asked sitting down.

"Simple- remember last month when we kissed?" Siva asked.

He nodded, "Best night of my life"

"Mine too- I realised- he loves Tai-san- and I want to be with you not Lex," Siva replied looking into the guys eye.

He smiled and kissed her.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Same time; the boardwalk)

Java and Ram had just left the reality zone and were heading for her car when Java decided now would be the best time to make her peace.

"I don't we're working out anymore," she blurted out.

"WHAT?" Ram cried out.

"You haven't shown any interest me recently. You've been acting funny, and avoiding me. Obviously, you're feelings have changed. You haven't said I love in almost three weeks and you haven't slept with me in twenty days. What did I do to you to deserve this? Nothing, obviously, you don't want me anymore. So, I'm going to make this real easy and leave now," Java replied trying to betray no emotion but visible tears were seeping in.

"Javey! Java wait- Java, I've been distant for a reason," he replied.

"Oh and why is that?" she demanded.

"Because- because- do we have to do this right now?" he asked desperately.

"I'm leaving if you don't" Java stated darkly.

Ram sighed, "Okay..." he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, "You really are impossible Java. I had this nice night planned out with this speech and you've ruined it. Now, that's over- Java will you marry me?"

Java looked at him shock- that's what this entire week had been about?! She was ready to die for being so stupid. She had never cared in the past but recently she had been acting almost clingy to her feelings- the sentimental emotions had been taking over with this seemly display of neglect- it wasn't natural and it wasn't until a minute ago that she realised she was overreacting- until this came- now she had no clue what to think. Had she under-reacting perhaps?

Should she have expected more from him? Less? Did she deserve the right to demand that explanation? What was going on? He wanted to marry her! When did this come around?

Did she really love Ram that much?

Who was she kidding? Of course she did.

"I- I- Ram- when did come around?" she asked.

"It's been on my mind for a few months actually. I know how I feel- I know I don't show it but I really do care, and I know you're the same way. Neither of us are experts at showing anything beyond anger. So, I figured you felt the same way. I knew that I wanted something more out of this, and I hoped you did too but obviously I was wrong or else you wouldn't be acting this way..." he replied starting to put away the ring.

Java stopped him, "Yes, I'll marry you," she said quickly.

He looked at her, "Really?"

"Really"

Ram started to move in to kiss her but then stopped him, "Not in public, you know I feel about these stupid displays of public affection"

"You can't even shake it once?" he said.

Java pretended to think for a minute, she grabbed him and kissed him, "Maybe this one time considering we're getting married and all but don't think this is ever happening again"

"Not counting on it"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(A/N: To be continued again- I think the next one might be the last chapter. I think. But everyone will find out who Siva's with now, the status of another couple or two, a wedding, and what's going to actually happen between Ebony and Jay)


	9. The End

**When all is Said and Done**

Summary: AU Fic about the all the characters lives and how they mix if they virus hadn't have come along. Mainly the troubles of three. From romance, to fitting in, to having bad breaks in life- how three siblings who hate each others guts finally get together to get the revenge they so richly deserve and want in life- while becoming better allies than they ever thought possible.

Author's Notes: Thanks to helvetebrann and queen d for the reviews. Here it is the final chapter, warning a lot is gonna happen so be ready for the showdown.

Disclaimer: Which I forgot to insert earlier- I don't anything it all belongs to Cloud 9 and the writers of the show. Ugh.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Short time later)

"He can't ever know- not ever," a voice whispered looking at Lex who was smiling and kissing Tai-san sweetly.

Lex and Tai-san were spending their date outside eating and talking.

"I can't believe Siva actually invited us to the wedding of Java and Ram," Tai-san exclaimed.

"Either can I, but she said everyone in the city was practically being invited anyway".

"True- I just wonder what is going to happen..." Tai-san worriedly.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Six Months Later)

Ram and Java's wedding was less than three weeks away and everything seemly was building up to this moment.

The three sisters were having a final lunch together, with guest Martin discussing coming events.

"Are you that's what you want?" Siva said to Martin.

He nodded, "I'm positive".

"When do plan to inform Trudy?" Java asked in amusement.

"The day of your wedding, during the party if at all possible," he replied.

"That will work- I think it's a good idea," Java said.

"Thanks, I just needed to know that I'm not making the wrong decision," he said.

"Don't worry, you're not. This was a problem from day one. At least, you have the guts to fix it. This should happened a long time ago," Ebony responded.

He nodded, "I trust you heard Bray left Amber," he replied.

Ebony smiled, "Yes, I heard all about this mysterious Danni he met- I also heard Amber started dating Pride when it came out that Salene actually liked women and left with May," she said sneering.

"May?" they said.

Ebony nodded, "Her and I knew each other from dance class- she's a little weird but pretty good at causing trouble herself. Apparently though, she's got the hots for the good girls".

"How is Dee dealing with her break-up with Patch?" Siva asked inquiring about her sisters seemly best friend.

"Oh quite well, Jack's been all sorts of help. I'm just glad he dumped that annoying crybaby used to be in my health class. Ugh, I'm so happy I'm now a graduate- I couldn't handle another year of this nightmare. Thank god for college," Ebony replied.

"Speaking of which- what's this I hear about trying to transfer college already?" Java said to her.

Ebon shrugged, "I thought a change of scene is needed, I don't want to waste my time here any longer".

"What about Jay?" Siva asked.

Ebony smirked, "Oh- well just you wait for that one".

"Fine, don't tell- so Siva, when are we going to meet this mystery guy of yours?" Java asked.

"At the wedding like I promised," she said.

"What? Come on, we're your sisters," Java said.

"Sorry, but this top secret- we've discussed this already," Siva stated.

"But really though, I need to see who the guy is that caused- well you know," Java replied looking at Siva.

Siva sighed, "Trust me, you'll find out soon".

"So Ram's mysterious program is finally finished I hear, what has he invented?" inquired Ebony

Java smirked, "He's created the ultimate game, it's about survival in the start of this game there's this virus that wipes out a civilization and only a few remain and play one of the characters and try to keep alive by any means. It's a virtually built and interactive meaning you control the character in every aspect, very realistic," she said.

"What's the game called?" Siva asked.

"The Tribe".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The wedding)

The wedding went off without a hitch; many people were in attendance for the grand event. Jay, Mega, and Ved acted as best men with Ebony, and Siva as maid of honours. Everything seemly was going well or were they?!

"Martin, why are we here?" Trudy asked holding Brady as they got up from their seats.

"It's a long story... but I'm going to tell you, tonight," he promised.

Trudy nodded as she followed him out.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Lex was sitting there talking to Tai-san when he saw another person come into his view, Lex glanced up.

"Hey great wedding... okay what it is it?" he asked noticing the look written on the face.

"Lex- I considered not telling you this but I've decided in fairness you have to know this- I'm pregnant," Siva said with a deep breath showing her very large stomach.

Lex's mouth flew open, "Is it mine? I mean how far along are you?" he said.

Tai-san was shocked she wasn't even speaking.

"I'm eight months," Siva stated.

Lex looked at her, "We were still going out..." he said shocked.

"Lex, listen to me..."

"Look I'm with Tai-san now but if you need help I can..." he started panicked- after he thought he was all done with this.

"No, Lex listen! I'm only telling you this because I think you deserve the truth- the baby isn't yours Lex," Siva said.

"WHAT?!"

"I cheated on you, and that's why I left you, I feel in love with someone else, and we're happy- we're about to be parents too and that's why I called you here. I thought you deserved the truth," she replied evenly.

"So who is he?" Lex asked skimming the crowd.

Siva sighed, "Honey come here," she yelled out to a certain person Lex couldn't make out from a distance.

A second later a guy appeared by her side, "You must be Lex, hi- I'm I'm- I'm Siva's boyfriend, the name is Patch,".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Martin and Trudy headed to the car, then Trudy suddenly stopped and yelled, "YOU WERE NEVER DATING EBONY- YOU BASTARD"

"Trudy!" he cried as she ran off with Brady.

He slammed the car door and went running after her- he caught up to her pretty quickly and stopped her.

"You played me," she sobbed.

"I had too, to make you see, you were making a mistake," he replied.

"Why? Couldn't you have done something- something less devious?" she said.

"No- I tried that already, remember? Now will calm down?" he said after a minute.

A few minutes she wiped away the tears and nodded.

"So Martin, why tell me this now?" she asked finally.

"Because..."

"Because why?" Trudy pressed.

"I didn't want any secrets between us before I did this..." Martin slowly.

"And what is this?" Trudy asked.

Martin sighed and got down on one knee, he then pulled out a ring, "Trudy, will you marry me?"

Trudy's mouth dropped open, after a minute tears started to form as she nodded and went in to kiss him, he slipped on the ring and the two headed back to the car towards the reception.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Java, Ram, Jay, Ebony, Siva, and now Patch were sitting at a table talking.

"I can't believe you're the father of Siva's baby," Ebony exclaimed shocked looking at Patch.

"We didn't see it coming at first- we thought it was Lex's," Patch whispered.

"I would have too. Wow, works out nicely though doesn't it? Considering you two have been together longer," Java said. 

They nodded.

"We'd like to eventually get married," Siva replied watching the smile grow on Patch's face.

"I bet!" Ebony said. 

"So- what's this I hear about you two leaving?" Ram said looking at her and Jay.

Both sisters mouth dropped and looked at Jay.

"You're going with her?!"

He nodded, "We felt that we could use a change of scenery. Go somewhere, start fresh. We're going to move to LA. Ebony wants to work on her signing career and I think I want to try being an actor," Jay confessed.

The two smiled, "Oh that's excellent," Siva replied.

"What about school?" Java asked.

"Oh we'll both be going to college on the side," Ebony reassured her.

"We think it's the right idea," Jay answered.

Java nodded, "How did mum take it?"

Ebony looked over to mum on the other side of room, "Horribly- she was still yelling last we talked".

Just as they were about to talk further, Martin came walking up.

"So did you ask her?" Siva nearly yelped.

He nodded, "She said yes, and the ring is properly placed on her finger," he said.

Java smirked, "Ha! Ram care to make announcement?" she asked.

Ram flashed his own, "Certainly."

Ram stood up, "May I have everyone's attention please? Everyone quiet. Now, I thank everyone who came to wedding whether they be friends or guests or friends. However, this announcement isn't about us. Some of you might know Java's associate, Martin," he replied motioning to the guy next to him.

Many heads nodded.

"Good well- today he found himself with proposing to his girlfriend, Miss Trudy over there- who if you look carefully seems to sporting a nice ring- so everyone do hesitate to give congratulations when you seem them around- and Martin- good luck- you're gonna need it," he replied sitting back down.

Right away, a ton of people went over to the two people. Martin then left the table to help Trudy out by answering questions, talking etc,

Ebony smiled, "Well, our task is almost done," she replied.

Siva looked at her, "What do you mean almost done. Java and Ram got married, you and Jay are leaving. I got Lex before I left him for Patch, and now I'm pregnant. We got Martin with Trudy, and we nailed Amber. What else is possibly left?"

"We never watched hell freeze properly"

"EBONY!"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Many years later)

"Wow grandmum, what a great story- so whatever did happen to those people?" a little girl and boy asked with interest.

"Well Java and Ram lived for a long time together happily. They never had any kids. His game was a huge hit, and they become very rich. Trudy and Martin had a son- but there wedding never happened. Trudy fell in love with a guy named Mega, they had a son some years later. Martin left town, he never got the chance to meet his son or Brady ever again," the woman said.

"Wow, that's sorta sad. What about Ebony and Jay?"

"They made it huge in Hollywood, they eventually had a daughter and then a son," she replied.

"What about Siva?"

"Well Siva and Patch got married after their daughter was born, and they had three more kids after that".

"Wait, grandmum- don't you have four kids?" the girl said.

Siva nodded.

"Are you Siva?" the boy asked.

She smiled, "What you didn't know grandmum's first name?"

They shook their heads, "Well see now you know," she replied.

"Do we know Java?" the girl asked

"No, she died when you were an infant Lyn. Ram died two years after, you might remember him. Ebony and Jay live far away but they've visited once or twice you might remember them or their kids".

"Wow that's such a great story- do you know of any others?"

"Ever wondered what happened to this Lex?"

**The end**

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: Thankies for reading! Hopefully, everyone liked the ending.


End file.
